James Potter et la chaise rouge
by violettepoete
Summary: ATTENTION : à ne lire qu'après Lily Potter et le livre bleu ! Ceci est le Tome 2 ! La vie de la famille Potter était singulièrement compliquée et n'allait certainement pas se simplifier avec une benjamine aux pouvoirs surhumains, un meurtre et une évasion de prison...
1. Un seul être vous manque

Auteur : Violette Poète

Résumé: La vie de la famille Potter était singulièrement compliquée et n'allait certainement pas se simplifier avec une benjamine aux pouvoirs surhumains, un meurtre et une évasion de prison...

Genre: Famille, principalement…

ATTENTION ! À ne lire qu'après avoir lu Lily Potter et le livre bleu

Merci à ma relectrice !

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

**James Potter et la chaise rouge**

_**Chapitre 1 : Un seul être vous manque**_

Lorsque James Sirius Potter s'éveilla ce matin-là, ce fut le souffle court et le cœur battant. Se relevant vivement dans son lit, il appuya une main sur sa poitrine. Ne voulant pas déranger la jeune femme à côté de lui, il sortit les pieds du lit et assis là, les coudes sur les genoux, enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Il y avait toujours la même sensation, après ce cauchemar. C'était même à cela qu'il le reconnaissait puisque, malgré toutes ses tentatives, il ne parvenait jamais à se rappeler ce qui lui faisait tant peur. Pour un apprenti Auror, craindre quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas se souvenir le gênait plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'exprimer.

Le plus douloureux, pourtant, n'était pas ça, mais une sensation viscérale, instinctive que quelque chose clochait. Cela lui chatouillait la mémoire, mais plus il cherchait, moins il trouvait. C'était comme essayer de se rappeler d'un mot précis et ne jamais y parvenir. Sauf qu'au lieu de la frustration légère qu'accompagnait généralement l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de trivial, il avait l'impression, l'instinct, la peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'essentiel, de crucial, de vital.

Énervé, il grinça des dents devant l'impuissance et la douleur de cette situation. Cette détresse lui broyait le cœur et il détestait par dessus tout ne pas en comprendre la cause. Une explication aurait fourni au moins un contexte et dans des instants comme celui-ci, il était aussi obsédé par les réponses que l'était son intello de petit frère. Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil : il était encore très tôt, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il serait incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Il enfila un pull qui traînait sur une chaise et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

Il en referma la porte, et, sentant qu'un thé ne serait pas suffisant, il mit à chauffer sa petite cafetière rouge. Son appartement était simple, mais confortable. Il était venu s'installer ici il y avait un peu plus de huit mois, plus sous l'effet d'une impulsion que par réelle réflexion. Soudainement, vivre avec sa famille lui était insoutenable. Heureusement, un de ses collègues quittait son appartement après une offre d'emploi en Espagne et il avait emménagé dans la foulée. Deux mois plus tard, sa petite amie Emily était venue s'installer avec lui. Cette nouvelle étape dans leur relation s'était plutôt bien passée et James était heureux de vivre avec elle. Leur vie était simple : se lever, prendre le petit-déjeuner, aller à leurs formations respectives, se retrouver à midi pour partager un repas pendant leurs pauses et manger un petit dîner léger avant d'aller dormir. Certes, c'était trop paisible pour le goût de James, mais c'était agréable, calme et, d'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en demander davantage.

Ce qui l'empêchait de dormir parfois autant que ses cauchemars, c'était la culpabilité qu'il ressentait quand il réalisait qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il aurait dû l'être. Il avait Emily, il allait devenir Auror comme son père, il avait son appartement et simplement tout ce dont il pourrait rêver. Néanmoins, parfois, une telle mélancolie le prenait qu'il devait s'isoler et restait silencieux un moment. Il s'efforçait de le cacher, après tout, comment aurait-il pu expliquer ce chagrin quand lui-même ne le comprenait pas ?

À des instants comme ceux-là, il se sentait comme devait se sentir Albus, du moins il le présumait. Son frère avait toujours été un solitaire, un garçon calme, qui avait peu d'amis. James avait toujours essayé de l'intégrer, mais sans vraiment de succès. Il avait compensé, alors, en passant beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais ces derniers mois, ils s'étaient considérablement moins vus. Après son déménagement, leur relation s'était effritée et leurs rapports étaient devenus plus froids. James était conscient que c'était à moitié sa faute, mais Al était aussi à blâmer. Même quand James venait dîner à la maison, son frère semblait ailleurs, concentré jusqu'à l'obsession sur des recherches dont il n'avait parlé à personne. James n'avait pas été le seul à le remarquer, ses parents s'étaient eux aussi inquiétés, mais l'aîné avait refusé de se laisser entraîner dans le drame dans lequel Al semblait vouloir s'engloutir.

Maintenant, quand il y pensait, il était surtout énervé, d'une colère diffuse, mais douloureuse. Il n'aimait pas vraiment y penser. Il n'en parlait pas non plus, Emily était fille unique, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse saisir ce dont il parlait, quand lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait.

Le café était prêt et James se servit une tasse brûlante. Le mug à la main, mais toujours silencieusement, il se mit à ranger son petit salon. La veille, David, un de leurs plus vieux amis, était passé à l'improviste. Ce dernier suivait la même formation qu'Emily et ils avaient révisé un moment ensemble. James avait préparé un dîner léger et ils avaient passé la soirée tous les trois à discuter. Dave était parti assez tard et de la vaisselle et des stylos et feuilles d'Emily étaient restés éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Il ramena les verres dans la cuisine et les rinça dans l'évier. Une gorgée de café plus tard, il remit en ordre encore quelques papiers et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, épuisé.

Sa tête le faisait souffrir, le sang battait dans ses tempes et il se les massa un moment. La migraine commença à passer et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce dernier fut intense, mais bref. De la chambre à coucher, la sonnerie du portable de James retentit. Ne voulant pas réveiller Emily, il se leva vivement et se précipita. Les sorciers n'utilisaient pas ce qui provenaient des Moldus, surtout les Sang-Purs, mais James aimait assez cette technologie… Sauf quand son téléphone sonnait si tôt le matin. Il récupéra l'objet, décrocha pour arrêter le bruit et grimaça en voyant Emily se retourner dans le lit. Il referma la porte en sortant et mit seulement le téléphone à son oreille à ce moment-là, déjà passablement énervé.

-Allô ?

-Bonjour, c'est Albus…

James jura et faillit raccrocher directement. Et puis, il craignit que son frère ait une raison valable d'appeler.

-Tout va bien ?

-Quoi ? Oui, pourquoi ?

Cette fois-ci, James manqua directement jeter son téléphone au sol.

-Tu te moques de moi, tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?

-Cinq heures et demie, pourquoi ?

L'aîné vit rouge et manqua se mettre directement à hurler, mais se retint en pensant à Emily qui pouvait, elle, encore se rendormir. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et inspira profondément, cherchant à se calmer.

-Et tu appelles parce que… ?

-Il faut que je te parle.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, tu as le temps de passer avant d'aller au Ministère…

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est : pourquoi tu appelles si tôt ?

-J'ai découvert quelque chose de très important.

Il était trop tôt pour que James puisse faire semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire.

-Parles-en à Maman.

-Maman dort.

Cette fois-ci, James jura.

-Je raccroche, Albus.

-Attends !

James n'attendit pas et lança le téléphone sur le canapé. Entendre la voix de son frère dès le matin n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait. La porte de la chambre grinça et Emily en sortit, enveloppée dans une robe de chambre et les yeux bouffis. Elle étouffa un bâillement.

-Tout va bien ?

James s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien, c'était juste Albus.

-Albus ? À cette heure ?

-Al est complètement étranger au concept du sommeil. Mais pas toi. Retourne te coucher.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Non, j'ai déjà pris un café. J'ai du retard sur mes cours de Législation, je vais en profiter.

Elle hocha la tête, l'embrassa et sortit de la pièce. James se servit une autre tasse de café et s'installa avec quelques papiers sur le canapé. Fatigué, mais énervé, ses lunettes sur le nez, il tenta de s'absorber dans ses études, mais la Législation Magique n'avait jamais été son fort et son agitation rendait la concentration difficile. Ses paupières s'alourdirent et il s'assoupit.

Il se tenait sur le toit d'un immeuble, juste au bord. Un vent fort soufflait et, en regardant sur sa gauche, il voyait Albus, dont le regard était fixé sur le lointain. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et essaya de tourner la tête vers la droite. Il n'y parvint pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y parvenait pas ? Il fit un geste brusque pour y arriver, mais glissa. Il tomba du toit, sans un bruit. Il voulut appeler au secours, mais Albus ne le voyait pas. Qui appeler d'autre, alors ?

-James !

Il rouvrit les yeux, Emily l'avait saisi par l'épaule. Il se redressa et frotta ses yeux.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, ça va…

-Encore un cauchemar ?

Il grommela pour dire oui, épuisé et ne parvenant pas à se rappeler ce qui l'avait effrayé.

-Tu devrais peut-être voir quelqu'un à ce propos…

-Je vais bien…

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien, tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits !

Le portable de James sonna et il prit l'appareil. C'était Albus, mais comme cela permettait d'éviter une confrontation avec Emily, il répondit.

-Allô ?

-C'est Albus.

Emily ramassa son sac et s'éloigna. James se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'était pas sûr lui-même de ce que c'était.

-Quoi ?, demanda t-il à son frère.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai découvert quelque chose.

-Tu ne m'avais même jamais dit sur quoi tu travaillais, pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ?

-Parce que ça te concerne.

James avait décroché presque par accident, mais il était désormais assez intrigué. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il entendit son frère prendre une grande inspiration et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Pour qu'Albus ait besoin de courage, ça devait être grave.

-Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ?

Emily était partie finir se préparer dans la salle de bains, mais James baissa tout de même la voix.

-Quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ?

-Oui.

-À part toi, tu veux dire ?

-Tu ne te sens pas triste, parfois, sans même savoir pourquoi ? Parce que moi, si.

-Tu ne sors jamais, tu manques de compagnie et de soleil.

-Je fais des cauchemars.

Cette fois, la voix sérieuse d'Albus atteignit son frère, mais plus encore ses paroles.

-De quoi tu rêves ?

-Je ne me souviens jamais. C'est là, au fond de ma mémoire, mais je n'arrive pas… Tu en fais aussi ?

James ne répondit pas, mais une absence de réponse était parfois plus éloquente.

-Quelque chose nous manque, nous manque à tous. James… Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sens pas.

-Je vais bien.

Il avait l'impression d'être un disque rayé.

-Viens à la maison en sortant du Ministère. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois voir.

-Quoi ?

-Viens et tu verras.

James se mordit les lèvres et tâcha de réfléchir un moment.

-Je finis à midi, je viens après.

James raccrocha, plus inquiet qu'il n'aurait pu l'exprimer. Mais le temps s'écoulait sans l'attendre et il se leva, échappant à ses pensées sombres et alla s'habiller.

Une demie heure plus tard, il partait avec Emily. Ils se quittèrent devant le Département où elle faisait son stage.

-On se retrouve après ?, demanda t-elle, de meilleure humeur.

-Je… Je dois passer chez mes parents.

Elle comprit tout de suite.

-Tu veux dire que tu dois voir ton frère.

-Al a besoin de moi.

-Il ne t'apporte que des ennuis.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle haussa les épaules et se retourna.

-Comme tu veux.

Le ton de sa voix était froid et elle s'en alla sans l'embrasser. James jura à mi-voix, il n'aimait pas la laisser quand ils étaient fâchés, mais la situation l'exigeait. De plus, lui parler tant qu'elle n'était pas prête était comme mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Il ne parvint pas à se concentrer, ses pensées le ramenant vers Emily ou Albus. Qu'avait-il bien pu découvrir de si important qui nécessitait sa présence ?

Il finit par faire des petits dessins sur son parchemin, s'étant promis avant qu'il demanderait ses notes à un de ses condisciples. Griffonner l'absorba suffisamment et lui apporta un peu de réconfort bienvenu. Quand il dessinait, il créait un univers grandiose et sublime dans sa simplicité. Un monde entier en quelques lignes.

Il y eut une pause, où il échangea quelques banalités avec quelques connaissances, s'assura que Crawford, plus attentif que lui, lui passerait son cahier et il retourna en cours pour faire acte de présence. Heureusement, le professeur eut l'amabilité de terminer à l'heure, et James, qui avait les yeux fixés sur l'horloge murale depuis cinq bonnes minutes, ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle rapidement. Mais une fois dehors, malgré lui, son pas ralentit. Il y avait une aire de transplanage toute proche, mais James appréciait assez les transports Moldus. Petit, son père l'emmenait en virée en voiture, mais en grandissant, il avait préféré les motos et la liberté que cela lui procurait. Sur un coup de tête, il en avait acheté une et en ce moment, il avait une folle envie de monter dessus. Il n'était pas si loin de chez lui et y retourna avec un certain soulagement.

Il posa ses affaires dans un coin et avala un sandwich, voulant avoir une excuse pour ne pas manger avec son frère, si jamais il demandait. Normalement, ni son père ni sa mère ne serait à la maison et il n'était plus sûr de quand datait la dernière fois où il avait été seul avec Albus. Il mit des habits plus chaud, récupéra son casque et se mit en route.

Il s'arrêta devant la maison familiale et prit une profonde inspiration. Albus, qui avait entendu le vrombissement du moteur, était descendu lui ouvrir. James laissa la moto en face de la maison et s'approcha.

-OK, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Viens, montons.

James suivit son frère jusqu'au grenier, l'antre auto proclamé d'Albus. Il grimpa l'échelle derrière lui et réalisa une fois en haut, que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu. Au lieu d'un grenier normal plein de vieilles boîtes poussiéreuses, il y avait un bureau dans un coin, des fauteuils autour, une étagère à ingrédients de potions, une lourde bibliothèque chargée de livres, un canapé, une table basse et un lit sommaire. Albus ne quittait pas le grenier, même pour dormir. Une potion chauffait sur un feu doux. James s'installa dans un fauteuil et Albus en prit un autre, s'asseyant derrière le bureau.

-Bon, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La patience de James s'amenuisait et il pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Il nous manque quelque chose. Il nous a toujours manqué quelque chose. Je fais des cauchemars depuis des mois et je n'arrive jamais à me rappeler. Alors, j'ai essayé de comprendre. Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé.

D'un tiroir, il sortit un petit livre bleu aux lettres dorées. James le prit en main et interrogea son frère du regard.

-Il y a une page marquée.

La voix d'Albus était faible, hésitante et plus que tout, cela inquiéta James. Il ouvrit le livre à la page désignée et lut.

« Ni Moldue, ni Sorcière, exclue et acceptée, la fille du Garçon qui a survécu sera la plus puissante d'entre eux tous. Elle devra les trouver, mais gare... Sans contrôle sur ses émotions, elle perdra tout ce qu'elle a ou pourrait avoir. Son cœur forgera son pouvoir, elle sauvera ou détruira. »

James resta immobile une minute, essayant de toutes ses forces de réfléchir, mais son cerveau refusait tout ce qui se passait. Il finit par jeter le livre sur le bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

-Des prophéties. Elles se sont toutes réalisées, j'ai vérifié…

-C'est pas possible.

-Si. Si, ça l'est. Nous avons une sœur, James…

L'aîné se leva vivement.

-On n'a pas de sœur.

Albus prit le livre et se posta en face de son frère.

-Si, on en a une. Tout est là. Tout. Ne te voile pas la face. Nous ne sommes pas heureux, ni nous, ni les parents. C'est parce qu'il nous manque quelque chose. Il nous manque elle. Mais on peut la retrouver, toi et moi. James…

Ce dernier s'était reculé, choqué, confus, en colère et honteux. Parce qu'il savait qu'Al avait raison et que malgré tout ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il tentait, il n'était pas vraiment heureux.

-Non…

Il ne voulait plus rester là et se retourna. Albus l'agrippa par la manche et il fit un mouvement violent pour se dégager, mais la poigne de son frère était solide. La colère fut la plus forte. Il serra le poing et décocha un coup rapide qui atteignit Albus sur la pommette droite. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse et James vit dans ses yeux un étonnement profond alors qu'il portait la main sur son visage, quelques millimètres en dessous de ses lunettes. James était horrifié de son geste, mais n'osa plus bouger. Albus se reprit en premier et se mit debout. Il releva la tête, fièrement, comme pour arborer sa blessure qui prenait déjà une teinte rougeâtre.

-Aide-moi. Aide-moi à la retrouver et je ne te demanderai plus rien.

-Tu as un plan ?

-J'ai toujours un plan.

Il tourna dans la potion, vérifia des notes qu'il avait pris et ignora complètement James pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce dernier avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait beau avoir une relation plus que conflictuelle avec Albus, il ne l'avait jamais frappé. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur la possibilité d'avoir une sœur après ce qu'il avait fait à un frère.

-J'ai fini.

James ne se réveilla d'une rêverie sombre qu'à cet instant. Il était prêt à faire tout ce que son frère voulait.

-Tu vas boire ça. Et ensuite, je te lancerai un sort.

Il prit d'un geste machinal la fiole rouge qu'Albus lui tendait.

-Ça va te permettre de retrouver notre plus proche parent, notre sœur. Où qu'elle soit. Qui qu'elle soit.

James avala la potion d'un trait et Albus pointa sa baguette sur lui, murmurant quelque chose. Au début, il ne se passa rien. Puis, une chaleur intense se répandit de son estomac jusque dans ses doigts et il se ploya en deux, fermant les yeux sous la douleur. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'était plus dans la maison où il avait grandi.


	2. La floraison du myosotis

_**Chapitre 2 : La floraison du myosotis**_

La curiosité et l'étonnement étaient plus forts que la douleur qui le quittait doucement. Il se remit debout et regarda autour de lui. La lumière chaude du soleil levant entrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre, y diffusant une lueur orangée. James était dans une chambre accueillante où tout était en bois : les tables de chevet, les commode, l'armoire, le lit. Deux personnes y dormaient.

James resta planté là, incapable de bouger. Il ne comprenait rien. Rien. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu frapper Albus, comment il était arrivé ici, comment ça se faisait qu'il avait une… Une sœur. Ce fut penser à Al qui le fit se reprendre. Al qui n'avait peur de rien. Al qu'il avait trahi. Il fit deux pas en avant. Un homme était étendu du côté opposé à James, il était brun, mais sa tête était tourné et James ne poussa pas son observation plus avant. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier retenait son souffle en attente de cet instant. Il baissa les yeux.

Elle était rousse et avait des tâches de rousseur. Son nez était celui de son… de leur père, mais elle était le portrait craché de leur mère. Et James n'avait même pas besoin de lui parler pour connaître son nom.

-Lily.

Elle émit un gémissement de bien-être en tant que réponse et James se releva un peu : il n'avait pas prévu de la réveiller. Son visage caressa l'oreiller, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et le cœur de James s'arrêta.

Elle le vit et sourit, encore dans un demi-sommeil. Puis, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et, s'asseyant dans son lit, elle dit :

-James.

Sa voix était faible et manqua se briser sur ce simple mot, mais le jeune homme sursauta tout de même. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, sauf que ses rêves l'avaient conduits jusqu'ici et qu'il était bien réveillé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, elle non plus, il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il était juste à côté de la porte, l'ouvrit, arriva dans un salon, marcha vers la porte d'entrée et sortit. Il devait faire froid dehors, car James se mit à claquer des dents, gelé, malgré le soleil. Il était sur une terrasse et se laissa tomber dans une chaise de jardin. Il avait l'impression de perdre la raison. Il n'avait pas de sœur, il avait une sœur. Deux contradictions et pourtant toutes les deux étaient vraies. Il entendit quelqu'un le rejoindre et se tourna. Elle se tenait là, plus en pyjama, au seuil de sa porte, étonnée, choquée. Et pourtant, elle l'avait reconnu. Il l'avait vu, clairement vu dans ses yeux. Il se leva.

-Comment… Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-Albus.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une explication suffisante, mais il aurait été incapable d'en fournir une plus longue. Il passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux noirs, voulant les arracher pour évacuer sa frustration. Il se résigna à dire :

-Je ne comprends pas.

Elle s'avança vers lui et, malgré lui, il eut un mouvement de recul. Ses grands yeux bruns piquetés d'or étaient humides et quand elle s'approcha, il ne bougea plus. Elle posa un index sur son front et il se rappela. Il se rappela de l'inquiétude pour elle quand il était parti à Poudlard, de la peur qu'Al et lui avaient eu quand ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés pour la première fois et des nombreuses nuits blanches qui avaient suivis. Tout lui revint en une fraction de seconde et il ne savait pas s'il voulait lui mettre une gifle ou la prendre dans les bras. Adam sortit de la maison à cet instant et James réalisa que c'était lui qu'il avait vu aux côtés de Lily. Il sortit sa baguette, ravi de laisser sa rage exploser sur quelqu'un d'autre.

-Espèce de salaud ! Tu étais censé nous la ramener !

Adam leva les mains pour se défendre, mais Lily se jeta entre eux.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est la mienne !

James remit sa baguette dans sa manche, le regard fixé sur Adam, ne voulant pas regarder Lily. Mais celle-ci se mit en face de lui et il finit par baisser les yeux vers elle. Elle paraissait maintenant déterminée.

-Quand je suis… redevenue moi-même, j'ai pensé que… que vous seriez mieux sans moi. Adam m'a aidé et j'ai… effacé mon existence.

James frémissait de colère, de douleur, de peur, de honte.

-Comment est-ce que tu as pu penser ça ? Que notre vie serait mieux sans toi ? Et même si tu pouvais être assez stupide pour le penser, ça ne te donnait pas l'autorisation de modifier nos mémoires !

-Je sais.

Sa voix était calme, apaisante, mais il voulait rester en colère. Il la bouscula légèrement pour passer et descendit de la terrasse, faisant quelques pas. Ils étaient dans une sorte de petit hameau et il y avait le même type de maison que celle de Lily. Certaines étaient plus grandes, mais toutes calmes, paisibles. L'esprit de James fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, essayant de réfléchir, de penser, d'évaluer les conséquences, d'établir la marche à suivre. _Albus. Il faut aller voir Albus. Il faut réunir la fratrie._

Il revint vers Lily.

-On rentre à la maison. Tout de suite. Je ne te donne pas le choix.

-D'accord.

-Je viens avec vous., décida Adam.

-Non., répliqua brutalement James.

-Reste ici., lui demanda Lily. Occupe-toi des autres, je devais voir Max ce matin…

Il finit par hocher la tête et elle le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment et l'idée que Lily filait le parfait amour alors que lui et Al se réveillaient toutes les nuits à cause de cauchemars n'aida pas James à se calmer. Elle finit par lâcher Adam et se tourna vers lui.

-Où ?

-Le grenier.

Elle n'osa pas lui prendre la main, ni même l'épaule elle posa délicatement le bout des doigts sur sa manche, si doucement qu'il le sentit à peine. Un clignement des yeux plus tard, ils étaient en face d'Albus. Celui-ci contourna son bureau, son regard d'aigle fixé sur eux et comme James, il sut son nom sans la connaître.

-Lily.

Elle avança vers lui, posa un doigt sur son front et James vit le voile qui séparait ses deux vies se déchirer et il la regarda sous une nouvelle lumière.

-Lily.

Albus fit alors quelque chose que James ne l'avait jamais vu faire, dans cette vie ou dans l'autre : il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Lily commença à sangloter et très délicatement, il la berçait. Il lui murmura quelque chose que James n'entendit pas et leva la tête vers son frère. Les mains dans le dos de Lily, il lui fit signe d'avancer et James obtempéra. La marque rouge sur la pommette d'Albus lui aurait fait faire n'importe quoi. D'un mouvement vif, Al attrapa son frère par le revers de sa veste et les tira vers eux. James les enlaça, fermant les yeux et enfin, ce sentiment continuel que quelque chose clochait, se dissipa et disparut.

-Je suis désolé, Al.

_Désolé de ne pas avoir cru en toi, de t'avoir laissé tomber quand tu avais besoin de moi._

-Pas grave, Ames.

Ames, ce ridicule surnom qui datait de quand Lily apprenait à parler et n'arrivait pas à prononcer le nom de son grand frère. James n'avait pas aimé, Albus s'était beaucoup amusé à ses dépends et le surnom était resté, même si Albus était le seul à l'utiliser. James n'aurait jamais cru qu'être appelé de cette façon lui manquerait.

-Je vous aime, les gars.

La voix de Lily semblait déjà plus sûre d'elle.

-On t'aime aussi., répondit James.

Pressés les uns contre les autres, ils auraient voulu rester toujours comme ça, à l'abri, empêchant le monde extérieur de les atteindre. Il leur fallut un long moment pour se lâcher et encore plus longtemps pour parvenir à parler tant l'émotion était grande. Lily se détourna pour s'essuyer les yeux et les frères s'éloignèrent, James se postant sous une fenêtre, Albus appuyé à son bureau.

-Bon. Voilà le plan.

La voix d'Albus était redevenue calme, profonde, réfléchie et James était si heureux de le retrouver, de les retrouver. Eux contre le monde. _Le monde n__e faisait vraiment pas le poids__._

-Tu rends la mémoire aux parents, ils en ont vraiment besoin. On choisit quelques personnes de confiance à qui tout dévoiler, des personnes à qui tu veux tout dire. Pour tous les autres, on te présentera comme une cousine Weasley qui vient d'Amérique, ça expliquera pourquoi personne ne t'avait vu jusqu'ici.

James hocha la tête.

-Pas mal, oui. À qui on dévoile tout, alors ?

-Ceux qui savaient d'avant, je dirais. Neville, Hagrid…

Constatant le silence de Lily, Al continua :

-On pourrait peut-être voir pour Barney ? Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?, demanda t-il en s'adressant à James.

-Non, pas vraiment., avoua son frère.

Lily, assise sur le canapé, était restée silencieuse, le regard fixé sur un point du tapis.

-Lily ?

Elle releva la tête vers ses frères, l'air décidé et James sentit venir les ennuis.

-Je veux que tout le monde sache.

-Oh non, pas encore…, souffla James.

Lily se leva, avançant vers ses frères.

-Non, pas encore, non., les rassura t-elle. Je n'ai pas perdu le contrôle. Je veux juste… Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Je ne veux pas choisir de manière arbitraire qui sait et qui ne sait pas. Tout le monde mérite d'être ce qu'ils étaient avant. J'ai regretté presque tout de suite ce que j'avais fait. J'ai même remonté le temps et passé une nuit cachée dans ma salle de bains ici, la nuit d'avant mon arrivée au Ministère. Je me disais que je pourrais juste passer la porte et que je changerais tout mon futur…

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?, demanda Albus.

Elle sourit.

-Parce que j'ai pensé à toi. Toi qui me répétais qu'on ne jouait pas avec le temps, qu'on ne changeait pas le passé.

Elle tourna la tête vers James.

-Et quand tu es arrivé ce matin, j'ai réalisé que c'était ma chance. Ma chance de repartir à zéro. Et surtout, de faire amende honorable. Je veux me rendre au Ministère et subir les conséquences de mes actes.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Puis, James balbutia :

-Lily, non…

-James, tu ne comprends pas, je ne serais jamais vraiment libre tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait.

-Ils t'enfermeront si tu fais cela.

-Je sais, James...

Ce dernier regarda son frère et traduisit les yeux si expressifs d'Albus.

-On ne veux pas te perdre juste après t'avoir retrouvé.

-Non, vous ne me perdrez jamais. Plus jamais, je le jure. Mais il faut que je le fasses. Je n'y parviendrais pas sans vous.

Les deux frères se consultèrent du regard, mais il ne leur fallut qu'un instant pour se décider.

-Nous te soutiendrons quoi que tu choisisses. Tu le sais.

Elle hocha la tête, à la fois décidée et effrayée.

-Je le sais.

-Tu devrais voir Papa et Maman d'abord.

Lily prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je voudrais, oui. Mais je n'aurais pas le courage de faire ce que je dois faire si je les vois avant.

-Lily, les parents…, commença James, hésitant. Ne pas t'avoir les a beaucoup changé. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre, je pense…

-Que s'est-il passé ?, s'inquiéta t-elle, alarmée.

-Rien, rien., répliqua précipitamment Albus à la place de son frère. On voulait juste que tu sois au courant.

Lily fronça les sourcils, mais les frères gardèrent le silence et elle avait elle-même trop à penser.

-Bon, c'est décidé, alors. Je rends leurs souvenirs à tout le monde.

Elle secoua ses mains, comme quand elle allait tenter quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent et James eut un demi-sourire. Malgré le fait qu'elle allait au devant de bien des ennuis, il était bon de revoir Lily et de constater que ses mimiques n'avaient pas changé. Elle sembla lire dans l'esprit de James et lui répondit par une grimace. Elle était soulagée que ses frères soient à ses côtés, elle avait dit au revoir à Adam, même si elle ne lui avait pas expliqué ce qu'elle comptait faire, elle savait qu'il prendrait soin de leurs amis au Colorado. Elle était prête.

-La dernière fois, Adam m'avait aidé, mais je suis plus forte maintenant. J'espère que j'aurais encore la force de me rendre au Ministère après.

Un pincement douloureux agrippa le cœur de James, mais il savait bien qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à faire, à part espérer.

-Bonne chance., dit Albus, formulant leurs derniers vœux.

Lily hocha la tête, peu certaine de pouvoir répondre, puis plissa les yeux fermement pour se concentrer. James et Albus eurent l'impression de voir des vagues presque invisibles émaner du corps de leur petite sœur. Cela dura quelques secondes, puis elle rouvrit les yeux et chancela. Ses frères l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras pour la stabiliser et l'assirent sur le canapé.

-Ça va, ça va., les rassura t-elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se frotta les paupières.

-C'est fait., annonça t-elle, solennelle et triste.

James posa une main sur son épaule et Albus lui serra les doigts.

-Les gars, s'il-vous-plaît…

Les yeux de Lily devenaient humides et ses frères reculèrent pour la laisser respirer. Le nez rouge, elle renifla en se pinçant les lèvres. Quand elle releva la tête, James lut la peur dans son regard.

-Tout va bien se passer., promit-il.

Bon sang, qu'il était bon d'être un grand frère à nouveau. Qu'elle le crût ou non, elle tenta de sourire.

-J'y vais maintenant ou je n'aurais plus le courage.

Elle leva le menton, fièrement, et James comme Albus la trouvèrent très brave. Elle disparut sous leurs yeux.

-On aurait dû aller avec elle., regretta immédiatement James.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est quelque chose qu'elle devait faire seule. Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on l'accompagne.

Albus était déjà remis de tout ça. Une sœur qui venait de débarquer, leurs vies entières chamboulées à tout jamais et il se comportait comme si tout était parfaitement normal. James admirait son calme plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Il tenta néanmoins.

-Comment tu fais pour ne pas flipper complètement ?

Albus ouvrit la porte de son grenier et se tourna.

-Parce qu'il y a trop à faire pour le moment. Le monde entier sait que Lily existe. Entre ceux qui vont flipper, comme tu dis, et les membres de la famille qui vont passer ou appeler, on ferait bien de se préparer pour un tremblement de terre.

James jura.

-Oh, non… J'ai complètement oublié Emily…

Il s'était passé tellement de choses durant ces derniers instants que sa petite amie lui était totalement sortie de l'esprit. Et pourtant, c'était elle et sa famille qui devaient tenir le plus de griefs contre Lily. En son absence, le père d'Emily était resté Ministre de la Magie, mais les souvenirs réveillés par le retour de Lily ne pouvaient manquer d'être douloureux et une seconde, il se demanda si sa présence améliorerait ou empirerait la situation. Albus allait répondre quelque chose, mais ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir et la voix de leur mère.

-Lily ?!

Les deux frères descendirent rapidement, répondant à son appel. Elle ouvrit les bras et ils l'enlacèrent avec une précipitation et une chaleur qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis qu'il étaient gamins. Ce n'était pas seulement Lily qu'ils avaient retrouvé, c'étaient eux-mêmes, c'était leur propre famille.

-Vous… Vous avez une sœur..., dit doucement Ginny.

James eut du mal à contenir son émotion lors de sa réponse.

-Nous savons, oui.

La porte du salon où ils étaient s'ouvrit en grand et leur père apparut au seuil. Il sembla réprimer un mouvement vers eux et il sembla à James qu'il regardait Ginny avec une émotion indéfinissable.

-Lily ?, demanda t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Albus était toujours à l'aise avec les résumés et James l'écouta évoquer son arrivée à la maison et son départ à la recherche de leur sœur. James raconta comment il l'avait retrouvé et leur retour dans le grenier. Albus conclut en expliquant qu'elle avait voulu prendre les devants et qu'elle s'était rendue au Ministère. Harry s'était laissé tomber plus qu'il ne s'était assis dans un canapé et resta muet, stupéfait, ne sachant comment réagir. Jetant un coup d'oeil à leur mère, James remarqua qu'elle ne semblait guère mieux, se tordant lentement les mains, les yeux fixés sur une tâche du tapis.

Il ferma les yeux, soufflant doucement par la bouche. Il allait leur falloir à tous un moment pour se faire à l'idée, pour réaliser, pour guérir. James essaya une seconde de se projeter dans le futur, tentant d'imaginer ce qui les y attendait. Mais la simple et peut-être brutale vérité était que sa vie avait été si tranquille sans Lily qu'il était ravi qu'il y ait enfin un peu d'action.


	3. Le monde contre nous

_**Chapitre 3 : Le monde contre nous**_

L'abattement des parents de James dura peu de temps après tout, lui comme elle en avaient vu d'autres, même si ce dernier coup les touchait d'extrêmement près. Harry se leva du canapé, Ginny serra l'épaule de ses fils et ils échangèrent un regard que Harry ne soutint pas longtemps.

-Bon. Je crains que tout n'aille très vite à partir de maintenant. Il nous faut un plan.

James jeta un œil à Albus, mais ce dernier resta silencieux. Pourtant, James aurait mis sa tête à couper qu'Albus en avait un de tout prêt. Le jeune homme ne bougea pourtant pas un muscle. James savait qu'il arrivait à ce dernier d'être étonnamment perspicace sur des sujets qui lui étaient peu familiers. Il avait compris que, dans ce cas précis, Harry comme Ginny avaient besoin de s'exprimer, ne serait-ce que sur la façon de procéder dans les heures cruciales qui allaient suivre. James suivit l'exemple de son frère et se tut. Il eut raison et l'assurance de Harry sembla se renforcer.

-Nous sommes venus ici, je ne doute pas que d'autres fassent de même. Quelqu'un devrait rester ici, les autres tenir au courant la famille, Hagrid, Neville... Je vais retourner au Ministère voir ce qui se passe.

C'était ce que James aurait proposé, alors il hocha la tête.

-Je vais transplaner au Terrier et puis chez les oncles, si besoin., offrit-il.

-Je m'occupe de Poudlard, alors., suggéra Al.

-Très bien, je reste ici, alors., conclut Ginny.

-Attendez., dit Al, alors que tout le monde allait se séparer. Je crains qu'on ne tombe pas que sur des alliés…

-Faites attention., fut la réponse de Harry.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on va avoir la presse sur le dos.

D'un même mouvement, Harry et Ginny grimacèrent. Même si Ginny travaillait à la Gazette du Sorcier (rubrique sportive, bien sûr), ils n'avaient jamais apprécié ni les journalistes, ni l'attention qu'on leur portait.

-Bon, on n'a pas vraiment le temps d'en parler, mieux vaut se dépêcher. En attendant, personne ne parle à la presse. Quand on aura fini, on revient ici et on évoquera le sujet si on en a besoin.

-On en aura besoin., assura Albus.

Harry soupira et se retourna, prêt à partir.

-Autre chose., réalisa James. Papa, si tu vois Lily…

Il s'interrompit, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa mère et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Nous n'avons pas dit à Lily que… À propos du…

-Lily n'est pas au courant que vous avez divorcé., l'interrompit Al.

Ça avait beau faire quelques mois que ça s'était passé, James avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Et vu le ton employé par Al, il n'était pas le seul. Y penser maintenant rendait James encore plus mal à l'aise. Auraient-ils divorcé s'il y avait eu Lily ? Mais ni son père ni sa mère ne semblaient vouloir particulièrement aborder le sujet.

-Très bien., se contenta de dire Harry, et tous se séparèrent.

Comme il l'avait dit, James, abandonnant sa moto chez ses parents (même si ses parents ne vivaient plus ensemble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer la maison familiale comme étant encore la leur) et transplana jusqu'au Terrier. Il fut heureux de revoir ses grands-parents et constata qu'il avaient tous l'impression de se retrouver, de se voir enfin. L'absence de Lily leur avait tous lourdement pesé sur les épaules et encore plus sur le coeur. Il les renseigna du mieux qu'il le pouvait, espérant aussi que si des cousins venaient aux nouvelles chez eux, ils puissent les mettre au courant. Se levant pour les quitter, posant sa tasse de thé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il tourna la tête et fut surpris de constater que Lily était présente sur toutes les photos, comme si ces dix mois sans elle n'avaient jamais existé. Tant de choses s'étaient passées et pourtant si peu. C'était un sentiment particulièrement difficile à décrire et encore plus à ressentir.

Il transplana ensuite jusque chez son oncle Ron et sa tante Hermione, qui avaient toujours été les préférés de Lily, mais ce fut lui qui y reçut des nouvelles : Lily avait été arrêté.

Il s'y attendait, bien sûr, mais le coup fut plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Son oncle, aussi rapidement qu'eux, était allé aux nouvelles. Il avait croisé Harry au Ministère et ils avaient tout de suite su. En attendant le procès qui allait inévitablement suivre, Lily avait été placé en garde à vue. Comme aucune cellule n'aurait pu la tenir, elle restait de sa propre volonté. On l'avait enfermé dans une petite salle, où elle s'assit au centre, dans une vieille chaise en bois, entouré de gardes qui la fixaient tous, l'air lugubre, une baguette en main. Des aménagements pour une prison pouvant la contenir avait déjà été commencé au moment où Harry, la tête basse, vaincu avant même d'avoir pu se battre, retournait à la maison où il avait vécu de nombreuses années avec sa femme.

James apprit tout cela de la bouche de Ron et se précipita pour retrouver sa famille. Ron et Hermione l'auraient probablement accompagné si leurs deux enfants, Rose et Hugo, n'étaient pas arrivés à cet instant. James, qui avait déjà enfilé sa veste en simili cuir sur un vieux T-Shirt kaki, n'avait plus l'énergie ou le courage de reprendre son discours. Il laissa leurs parents les mettre au courant et, sans faire d'autre visite, rejoignit sa famille.

Son père était déjà arrivé. Assis dans le canapé, il avait les yeux dans le vide et James n'aurait pas pu dire s'il réfléchissait ou s'il était perdu dans de sombres pensées. Albus n'était pas encore rentré et James se dirigea vers la cuisine, voulant voir sa mère. Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé et il la remercia d'un sourire. Elle rangea le sucre, remit le lait au frigo et ouvrit une boîte de cookies pour son fils. Ce dernier l'observait, impressionné. Ses gestes étaient mesurés, précis, contrôlés et calmes. Ce n'était pas comme avec Albus, qui arrivait à se dissocier de ses émotions très facilement, avec un détachement qui passerait pour de la froideur, si on ne le connaissait pas mieux. C'était de la maîtrise d'elle-même, du calme absolu. Elle avait ses fils avec elle, elle allait retrouver sa fille et aucune force au monde ne l'en empêcherait. James avait beau faire une tête de plus qu'elle, il avait toujours l'impression d'être un petit garçon, face à elle. Il enleva sa veste et elle se servit une tasse de thé.

-Est-ce que tu as parlé à Emily ?

Le cœur de James rata un battement et il grimaça, honteux, avant de secouer la tête. Sa mère parut comprendre et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Elle n'est pas bête, elle sait que rien n'est de ta faute.

-J'espère., murmura James.

Leurs craintes passèrent en second plan et la vraie vie reprit son cours lorsque Albus arriva. James retourna dans le salon pour parler à leur père. Ce dernier releva la tête, semblant revenir à lui.

-Tu as vu Lily ?, demanda Albus.

Harry inspira et, de l'index et du pouce de la main droite, remonta ses lunettes par le bord des verres, d'un geste que ses proches connaissaient par coeur.

-Oui. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait vu. Ils étaient déjà en train de l'emmener quand je suis arrivé. Ils veulent la passer en jugement devant le Magenmagot le plus vite possible. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans l'intérêt du Ministre traîner cette affaire. De ce que j'ai compris, elle est enfermée pour le moment au Ministère, mais ils préparent une cellule pour elle à Azkaban.

Un frémissement raidit le dos de James et un nœud lui tordit l'estomac. Retrouver Lily, se reconnecter avec sa famille, tout ça serait plus difficile qu'il n'avait anticipé. Un étrange sentiment l'habitait, il était très inquiet pour sa famille, mais il avait aussi pitié de l'idiot qui s'en prendrait à eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Il lui faut un avocat, des alliés, des gens sur qui elle pourra compter…

-On repart en campagne, alors ?

Harry hocha la tête, se levant déjà.

-Il faut surtout écrire un communiqué de presse., interrompit Ginny. Comment veux-tu que Lily ait des alliés si personne n'est capable de comprendre qui elle est ou ce qu'elle a vécu ?

James et Albus observèrent la mâchoire de leur père se crisper. À l'exception de sa femme, il n'avait jamais aimé les journalistes.

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire., décréta t-il.

Les ailes du nez de Ginny frémirent et James et Albus craignirent un moment d'assister à une dispute. Mais celle-ci ravala sa colère et Harry se dirigea vers le jardin et l'aire de transplanage. En soutien à leur mère, Albus roula des yeux devant l'attitude de leur père et James lui serra brièvement la main avant que les deux frères ne partent. Une fois seule, elle fit un pas en arrière et s'adossa au mur, fermant les yeux et soupirant. Elle se reprit rapidement et alla s'installer à son bureau, saisissant une plume. Écrire des articles, ça, elle pouvait faire. Elle prit une inspiration, la bloqua, posa la plume sur le parchemin. Mais rien ne vint.

Après tout, les articles qu'elle écrivait n'étaient que des analyses de Matchs de Quidditch et il n'y avait, au fond, rien de plus simple que de commenter des Matchs de Quidditch. Ce qu'elle allait écrire était bien plus personnel et allait être probablement lu par le Monde Sorcier dans toute son entièreté. Comment formuler quelque chose d'aussi important ? Par quoi commencer ? Que devait-elle expliquer ? Devait-elle écrire du point de vue de la mère ou de la journaliste ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête sans lui laisser de repos et elle reposa sa plume, découragée. Au même instant, un grincement du parquet se fit entendre. Ginny, sur ses gardes, dégaina sa baguette et, retenant son souffle, alla se poster près de la porte. Elle entendait nettement un bruit de pas s'approchant d'elle, et elle décida de prendre les devants. Surgissant brusquement de derrière la porte, elle pointa d'un air déterminé sa baguette vers l'intrus. Ce dernier, surpris, leva immédiatement les bras.

-Wow, wow, hey, doucement ! Je m'appelle Adam Jones, je suis…

-Je sais qui vous êtes.

Ginny baissa lentement sa baguette, l'observant avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Adam, sur ses gardes davantage à cause du regard de la mère de sa compagne sur lui, finit tout de même par descendre les bras le long du corps. Le silence commençait à le gêner et il se racla la gorge pour demander.

-Je venais voir Lily. Est-ce qu'elle… Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

Ginny avait oublié, une seconde. Elle avait oublié toute cette affreuse affaire et se contentait d'avoir un coup de vieux devant le petit ami de sa plus jeune enfant.

-Elle est au Ministère. On l'a arrêté.

Le choc se vit sur le visage du jeune homme et elle lui indiqua d'un geste le salon où il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Alors, elle a rendu leurs souvenirs à tout le monde ?

Ginny hocha la tête.

-Quand je l'ai vu partir… J'étais sûr qu'elle le ferait…

Ginny le regardait, assis là devant elle et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne vas pas aller la chercher ?

Il releva les yeux, parfaitement étonné.

-Je ne sais pas où est votre Ministère. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que Lily n'est jamais là où elle ne veut pas être et qu'elle n'a certainement pas besoin de mon aide.

Il ne fallut que ces quelques phrases pour que Ginny comprenne, au moins en partie, ce que sa fille voyait en Adam Jones. Là où ses frères et son père s'étaient précipités pour la sauver comme si elle était une demoiselle en détresse, il comprenait qu'elle avait fait son choix et était prête à l'assumer, quoi qu'il en coûte.

-Thé ?, proposa t-elle.

Adam accepta, à la fois par curiosité et par politesse et ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Elle attaqua directement après.

-James a mentionné que vous viviez ensemble ?

Adam eut un bref moment de panique. Bien sûr, il aurait du se douter que le frérot allait tout déblatérer à sa mère, mais il se trouva pris de court. Mais il la connaissait. Il avait entendu tellement d'histoires de Lily. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour ça qu'il était aussi intimidé. Elle n'était pas seulement la mère de sa copine, elle avait, à onze ans, été possédé par l'esprit d'un mage noir, elle avait combattu dans une guerre, perdu un frère, élevé trois enfants et Adam se sentait tout petit à côté d'elle. Mais avec le respect venait aussi l'obligation de l'honnêteté.

-Oui. Depuis plusieurs mois.

-Raconte-moi.

Il s'assit posément, une tasse entre ses mains.

-Je crois qu'elle a regretté ce qu'elle a fait immédiatement après. Nous sommes arrivés au Colorado et l'adaptation à cette nouvelle vie n'a pas été facile. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé et elle essayait d'éviter les autres au maximum et… Et moi aussi. On était là depuis environ deux semaines, quand Jake, un garçon de seulement douze ans qui est assez puissant, a fait brûler une maison sans le vouloir. C'était la panique, tout le monde courait partout pour essayer d'éteindre le feu, mais Lily est resté très calme et elle a parlé à Jake jusqu'à ce qu'il éteigne le feu de lui-même… À ce moment-là, elle a compris que si elle et moi réussissions à peu près à contrôler nos pouvoirs, ça n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Alors, elle a commencé à leur apprendre, à n'importe qui qui voulait savoir, en groupe ou en particulier, comme ils préféraient. Elle le fait encore maintenant et je crois que personne au Colorado ne pourrait imaginer la vie là-bas sans elle. Comme moi…

Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Vous lui manquiez énormément. Alors, elle m'a parlé de vous. Et de son père et de ses frères. De ses vacances chez ses grands-parents avec sa douzaine de cousins, de Poudlard avec son ami Barney, de la Slovénie avec Acacio. On était amoureux, on s'est installé ensemble. Petit à petit, elle est allée mieux. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est arrivé, mais le mardi est devenu notre journée. On se lève, on va prendre le petit-déjeuner à Milan, Paris ou New York, on rentre, on se prépare un pique-nique et on va marcher jusqu'à un lac en altitude. On y mange, on y passe l'après-midi, ou on va se promener, et puis on rentre pour dîner. Le mardi, c'est devenu ma journée préférée…

-Alors, elle est heureuse ?, demanda Ginny, avec une émotion non dissimulée.

Adam la regarda et hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Oui. Vous lui manquiez et elle regrettait ses actions, mais oui, elle est heureuse. Et vous ?

Il désigna du menton sa main gauche, sans alliance. Adossée au comptoir, elle toucha son annulaire et s'assombrit.

-Son père et moi avons divorcé.

-Je suis désolé… Pourquoi ? Si je peux me permettre…

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Adam se dit que c'était une question trop personnel. Qu'après tout, ils venaient juste de se rencontrer et qu'aimer Lily n'était pas forcément un lien suffisant pour qu'ils…

-Je ne sais pas vraiment.

La voix de Ginny interrompit ses pensées. Elle se détourna et regarda par la fenêtre.

-Je crois qu'on était tellement absorbés par le vide de l'absence de Lily qu'on a oublié de prendre soin de nous, jusqu'à ce qu'au final, il n'y ait plus de nous.

-Vous pensez que Lily est responsable de votre divorce ?

Elle se retourna, surprise.

-Non. Non, pas du tout. Aucun enfant n'est responsable du mariage de ses parents. C'était notre faute. Peut-être que ce serait arrivé même si Lily était restée…

Ils finirent leurs thés en silence. Puis, Adam devant repartir, ayant promis au camp de leur ramener des nouvelles de leur professeure et amie, il laissa à Ginny son numéro, lui demandant de l'appeler s'il se passait quoi que ce soit. Il y eut un bruissement et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule. D'un _Accio_, elle fit venir sa plume et un parchemin, préférant l'ambiance de la cuisine, où elle avait passé tant de temps avec ses enfants et Harry, n'ayant jamais vraiment pensé que cela pourrait jamais changer un jour.

Trouvant finalement l'inspiration, elle écrivit quelques lignes d'une écriture penchée, quand, la faisant sursauter, la sonnette retentit, troublant le silence froid de la demeure et les réflexions de Ginny. Prudente, elle conserva sa baguette à la main et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. L'ouvrant, son visage s'éclaircit devant le meilleur ami de sa fille.

-Barney !

Ce dernier lui sourit, comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

-Madame Potter, bonjour. Vous vous rappelez de ma sœur ?

Derrière Barney qui se décalait, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains tombant délicatement sur ses épaules s'avança.

-Oui, bien sûr., répondit Ginny. Siobhan, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Bonjour Madame Potter., dit celle-ci d'une voix mélodieusement rauque, tendant la main.

Ginny la lui serra et tapota l'épaule de Barney.

-Je suis contente de te voir. Et de savoir que tu vas bien., ajouta t-elle, se déplaçant pour leur faire signe d'entrer.

S'installant dans le salon, Barney parut nerveux.

-Lily n'est pas ici. Elle est…

-Au Ministère. Oui, je sais., finit le jeune homme. Je voulais aller la voir, mais apparemment, personne ne peut pour le moment. Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

-Non. Ses frères l'ont retrouvé et elle est partie avant que je ne puisse lui parler.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Madame Potter, intervint Siobhan, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là, c'est que je voudrais essayer de vous aider.


	4. De la peste au choléra

_**Chapitre 4 : De la peste au choléra**_

Ginny fut surprise par le ton sérieux de la jeune femme.

-Nous aider ?, répéta t-elle.

Avant qu'elle puisse continuer, un crac retentit, les avertissant de l'arrivée de quelqu'un. James poussa la porte du jardin, où était l'aire de transplanage. La tête baissée, il semblait à bout, mais, relevant les yeux, il vit Barney et, comme sa mère, son visage s'éclaira un peu. Le jeune irlandais se leva pour le saluer et James lui serra la main.

-Quelles nouvelles ?, demanda sa mère.

-Rien.

Se retournant pour élaborer un peu plus sa réponse, il vit Siobhan et interrogea Ginny du regard.

-Je suis la sœur de Barney., dit celle-ci.

Ne comprenant toujours pas, il fronça les sourcils.

-Elle dit qu'elle peut nous aider., expliqua Ginny.

James répéta les deux derniers mots, mais avant que Siobhan ne puisse s'expliquer, Albus entra dans la pièce. Ignorant Barney et Siobhan, il annonça :

-Apparemment, Papa a du nouveau.

-Et toi ?, lui demanda James.

Albus grimaça, secouant la tête. Malheureusement, il avait eu aussi peu de chance que James. Le choc de retrouver leurs mémoires, de réaliser que l'innocente petite fille des Potter leur avait volé des souvenirs avaient rendu beaucoup de personnes qui seraient restés neutres plus enclins à pousser pour un procès rapide. Des alliés, des amis, la famille Potter n'en avait plus beaucoup. Et en ce qui concernait les cousins, les tantes et les oncles, James, Al, Harry et Ginny répugnaient à les entraîner dans les ennuis qui allaient inévitablement suivre.

-Et Papa, alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il a dit qu'il rentrait.

Effectivement, à cet instant, un crac retentit dans le jardin et Harry entra dans la maison.

-Alors ?, demanda Ginny, inquiète.

-Lily a été transféré à Azkaban., dit ce dernier, d'une voix sombre.

James frémit. Même si le lieu n'était plus aussi effroyable qu'à l'époque de la jeunesse de ses parents, savoir sa petite sœur sur une île lugubre et glacée loin d'eux était loin de le réjouir.

-Le procès commencera dans cinq jours. Et je n'ai trouvé personne qui accepte de la représenter. Nous avons perdu toute crédibilité, si l'un de nous essaie de la défendre, on pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien. Des fois, je déteste vraiment ce monde…

Siobhan toussota, voulant attirer l'attention sur elle. L'astuce fonctionna et Harry et Al la fixèrent, surpris.

-Je pense que je peux vous aider.

-Vous êtes… ?, demanda Harry, ne croyant pas que quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de leur famille puisse être de leur côté.

-Siobhan O'Callahan, la sœur de Barney.

-D'accord. Et comment est-ce que vous pourriez nous aider ?

James essaya de ne pas paraître trop dubitatif, mais garder espoir était de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Mais la jeune femme releva la tête avec une certaine fierté.

-Je suis avocate.

Le soulagement qui envahit James aurait pu être difficilement quantifiable. Ce fut Albus qui réalisa en premier.

-Vous êtes Moldue, non ?

Elle grimaça, mais resta aussi droite qu'un i.

-Oui. Et puisqu'on en parle, mes examens finaux de droit sont dans quelques semaines.

Une dizaine de secondes s'écoula dans un silence morose, puis James voulut confirmation.

-Donc Moldue et pas encore avocate ?

-C'est ça., dit-elle. Mais quand Barney et Lily était en Cinquième Année, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à la législation et au droit Magique. Je me demandais quelles lois pouvaient bien régir un Monde que je trouvais chaotique et si étrange. Je ne crois pas que c'était légal, mais Lily m'a déniché et apporté plusieurs livres. J'admets que ce n'est certainement pas suffisant, mais… J'aime bien Lily, Barney m'a convaincu. J'ai vérifié, aucune Loi n'empêche un Moldu de représenter quelqu'un devant le Magenmagot. Même si… Je pense que personne n'y avait vraiment pensé...

Le silence régna un moment, puis Siobhan, anxieuse, reprit :

-Ça me fera une vraie expérience dans un procès et puis…

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas à le dire.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que vous ayez beaucoup d'autres options.

James émit un murmure d'agrément, mais se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il était épuisé, ses yeux le brûlaient et il avait l'impression que ses pensées étaient de plus en plus décousues. Il observa Al du coin de l'œil et si son frère avait l'air imperturbable, James discernait dans sa posture, dans ses épaules crispées et dans ses poings fermés, toute la tension qui l'habitait. Le voir souffrir sans pouvoir l'aider, sans trouver de mots réconfortants était sans doute le pire de tout. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser la migraine qui le menaçait.

-Venez.

La voix de leur père, s'adressant à toute la famille. Laissant Siobhan et Barney dans le salon, ils se retirèrent tous dans le bureau. La conversation dura un moment. James, comme sa mère, savait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choix que d'accepter l'offre qui leur avait été faite. Albus et son père étaient plus dubitatifs. Ils reconnaissaient que c'était très généreux de la part de la jeune femme de venir offrir ses compétences, mais craignaient que ce ne soit pas suffisant.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, un membre de la famille ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. On ne trouvera jamais dans le Monde Sorcier, surtout en si peu de temps, quelqu'un qui puisse rester de notre côté ou suffisamment neutre pour ne pas tourner le dos à un moment opportun et qui puisse s'en sortir au niveau légal.

-Quoi qu'on décide, on devrait le faire vite., les pressa Ginny.

-Ils ont raison., finit par dire Albus. Autant accepter l'aide qu'on peut avoir et les assister de notre mieux.

Harry hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent tous Barney et Siobhan, qui se levèrent en les voyant.

-Nous serions très contents si tu pouvais nous aider., dit Ginny.

-Et j'espère que je pourrais., répliqua la jeune femme.

Barney se frotta les mains.

-Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin.

-Tu peux travailler ici, ce sera sans doute plus pratique pour toi, surtout si tu dois aller au Ministère ou voir Lily., rajouta Ginny.

-Merci, je veux bien., répondit-elle, poliment.

Elle se retourna vers son frère.

-Il me faut mes livres et le sac noir qui est sous mon bureau.

Barney hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller en transplanant ?, l'interrogea James.

Siobhan baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre et Barney regarda les Potter.

-Poudlard sans Lily, ça n'a pas été… Disons, optimal. En quittant l'école, j'ai laissé le Monde Magique derrière moi. Je sais transplaner, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où est la plus proche zone de transplanage de chez nous…

-Si tu veux, je t'accompagne., proposa Al. On trouvera une plateforme près de chez toi et on fera le retour en transplanant.

Barney acquiesça et les deux jeunes hommes partirent. Ginny prit Siobhan par le bras et l'emmena dans le bureau, où elles pourraient travailler. Harry saisit sa veste, qu'il avait posé sur un bras d'un fauteuil.

-Où tu vas ?, demanda James.

Les tempes de son père grisonnaient, ses cheveux blanchissaient, des rides se faisaient voir sur son visage et il n'avait jamais eu l'air ni plus vieux, ni plus fatigué.

-Essayer de voir Lily. Il faut aussi la tenir au courant. Il nous faut des informations sur le procès et techniquement, je devrais retourner travailler...

James l'interrogea du regard.

-Non, je vais dire à Naughton de me remplacer quelques jours. Il sera fou de joie.

Harry était chef des Aurors depuis de nombreuses années, son second était Jeremy Naughton, mais les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais entendus. James savait que son père n'appréciait pas l'ambition démesurée de son collègue et, pour l'avoir vu quelques fois, James devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas non plus un grand fan de l'homme dégingandé, sec et au regard carnassier qu'était Jeremy Naughton.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?, offrit-il, soudainement inquiet pour son père.

Il secoua la tête, ses yeux verts dans le vague.

-Reste ici, ta mère aura peut-être besoin d'aide.

James regarda son père partir, avec une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Sa mère l'appela et il alla l'aider, essayant de se séparer de ce mauvais pressentiment. Siobhan, Ginny et lui mirent au point un plan d'action et la jeune femme appuya l'idée de Ginny d'écrire un communiqué de presse. Ginny et elle assise au bureau, James installé sur un tabouret servant à sa mère pour dénicher des livres perchés au sommet de la bibliothèque, ils tâchèrent de trouver les mots appropriés.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Barney et à Al pour revenir, Barney portant le lourd sac de sa sœur. Cette dernière le prit et retourna s'installer au bureau, toujours en pleine discussion avec Ginny. Ils restèrent tous les cinq à travailler, à évoquer des idées, à lire et à prendre des notes. James se fatigua en premier et eut besoin de se changer les idées. Consultant sa montre, il constata que l'heure de dîner était passé.

-Quelqu'un a faim ? Je vais faire à manger.

Siobhan, Barney et Al acquiescèrent et James partit vers la cuisine. Sa mère le suivit et l'appela au moment où il sortait une casserole.

-Tu veux que je prépare quelque chose en particulier ?, demanda t-il, pensant qu'elle voulait lui parler du repas.

-Rentre chez toi, James.

Il coupa l'eau et se retourna vers sa mère, surpris.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?, demanda t-il, blessé.

Elle le saisit par l'épaule, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Absolument pas, non. Mais je veux aussi que ta vie continue, pas que tu la mettes en pause. Rentre chez toi, parle à Emily.

James hésita un moment. Il savait qu'une discussion avec sa petite amie s'imposait, mais il n'était pas particulièrement pressé. Lily avait banni, humilié sa famille… James savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment proche de ses parents (jusqu'à il y avait quelques heures, il pensait même que c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun), mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas un petit détail qu'ils allaient simplement pouvoir mettre derrière eux.

-Tu es sûre ?

Sa mère lui sourit et comme quand il était tout gamin, il eut l'impression d'être au chaud, en sécurité et que tout allait bien se passer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous ferons de notre mieux sans toi.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Albus apparut au seuil de la porte, silencieux comme toujours, mais ses yeux étaient toujours ce qui parlait le plus chez Al. Il embrassa sa mère, enlaça brièvement Al (il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il l'avait frappé), récupéra son casque et sortit. Il faisait doux, mais James claqua des dents. Le sentiment de froid, pourtant, disparut alors qu'il bravait le trafic de la ville. Rouler était différent de dessiner. James créait tout un monde en dessinant, mais sur la moto, il fallait une attention constante. Par contre, dans les deux cas, tous ses ennuis s'évanouissaient et le sentiment était étourdissant de soulagement et de simplicité. Il gara sa moto devant chez lui, avec lenteur et regret et monta les escaliers la tête basse, essayant de chercher ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Emily.

Il rentra sa clé dans la serrure sans réfléchir et le bruit sonore dans le couloir vide lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus moyen de reculer. Il entra dans son appartement en retenant son souffle.

Quand il ferma la porte, Emily se leva et ils se regardèrent un instant en chiens de faïence. Elle le regardait avec une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, ce qui le perturba. Il la connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'il pensait honnêtement qu'elle ne pourrait plus le surprendre.

-J'ai dîné sans toi., finit-elle par dire, avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce.

-Attends., demanda t-il, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il choisissait la confrontation quand une autre option lui était offerte. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler ?

Il vit sa nuque fine se raidir, mais elle fit demi-tour.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, James. J'ai eu le temps d'y penser, c'est vrai, mais…

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à table et finirent par discuter. Il était tard quand Emily disparut dans la chambre et James, le ventre creux, alla s'allonger dans le canapé, empreint de doutes. N'aurait-il pas mieux fallu qu'il reste chez sa mère, avec Al et les autres ? Aurait-il vraiment dû insister pour qu'ils discutent ? Rien de bon ni de concret n'en était vraiment sorti. Comme Ginny l'avait dit, Emily savait bien que James n'était pas à blâmer pour tout ce qui s'était passé, mais le fait qu'il soit le frère de la personne qu'elle blâmait n'aidait certainement pas. De plus, elle finit par poser une question à laquelle James ne s'attendait pas : vivraient-ils ensemble, seraient-ils même ensemble si Lily n'était jamais partie ? Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Dans le noir, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, les bras croisés, incapable de dormir, il resta un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il était heureux que Lily soit de retour. Mais il aurait préféré que cela ne se fasse pas aux dépends de sa relation avec Emily… Il finit par tomber dans une somnolence profonde ponctuée de rêves étranges.

Il ne se réveilla que quand Emily pressa délicatement son épaule. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, épuisé, mais croisant son regard, s'assit rapidement sur le canapé. La colère d'hier s'était évanouie dans son regard, il y voyait maintenant de la pitié et de la tristesse. Le cœur de James s'arrêta dans sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est ton père. Il a été arrêté. Pour meurtre.


	5. Le fond du trou

_**Chapitre 5 : Le fond du trou**_

Plus tard, James dirait que les jours qui avaient suivi la nouvelle que lui avait apporté Emily avaient été les pires de sa vie.

Séparé de sa sœur, séparé de son père, il avait l'impression constante que quelqu'un venait de le frapper dans l'estomac. La maison était assiégée de journalistes, Al était encore plus introverti qu'avant et quittait rarement son grenier, et sa mère, qui jusque là avait gardé son sang-froid, épuisait tous les moyens légaux pour aider Harry, allait voir le peu d'alliés qu'ils leur restaient et passaient de longues heures à discuter avec Siobhan. La jeune femme, devant le manque de candidats, s'était auto-proclamé avocate de Harry, ce qui lui avait au moins permis d'avoir accès au dossier de l'enquête.

Quand Harry était parti de la maison, le soir du retour de Lily, il n'avait pu contenir son agitation. Cherchant par tous les moyens à aider sa fille, ou au moins pouvoir la voir, il était allé chez plusieurs membres du Magenmagot et, en dernier, à une heure déjà tardive, avait obtenu un rendez-vous avec Celestu Nott, le président-sorcier, en charge du Magenmagot. L'elfe de maison avait confirmé avoir introduit Harry dans le bureau du manoir Nott et de l'avoir ensuite reconduit à la porte. La partie que Harry niait énergiquement était la suivante : qu'il était retourné peu de temps après et, à l'aide d'un coupe papier, avait assassiné Celestu Nott. L'elfe de maison, sous l'effet du Veritaserum, avait soutenu cette histoire, affirmant l'avoir vu revenir et repartir précipitamment. Peu de temps après, il avait découvert son maître mort, le sang imprégnant déjà le tapis épais du bureau.

Harry soutenait qu'il n'était jamais revenu chez les Nott et qu'il rentrait chez lui où il avait passé la nuit, mais, malheureusement, personne ne pouvait en attester. La veuve Nott avait elle-même dit qu'elle avait entendu des voix énervées provenant du bureau et Harry avait avoué qu'il s'était un peu échauffé à l'encontre du chef du Magenmagot, mais que la dispute en était restée là.

Tous les journaux (à part le _Chicaneur_, qui fournissait au même moment un reportage très approfondi sur l'impact des Niffleurs sur l'économie du Brésil) s'en étaient alors donnés à cœur joie, y compris la _Gazette du Sorcier_, qui comptaient dans ses rangs, plusieurs anciens amis de la famille et Ginny elle-même. Cette dernière, après la première Une incendiaire, avait démissionné sans hésiter.

L'absence d'alibi de Harry, le scandale entourant sa fille, le fait que peu de gens étaient au courant du divorce de Harry et Ginny, mais aussi la jalousie et la cruauté jubilatoire de tous ceux qui étaient, plus ou moins secrètement, ravis de la descente aux enfers d'une grande famille tout se ligua contre les Potter.

La démoralisation s'installa lentement en James. Consterné, affligé, il sentait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, ni pour son père, ni pour sa sœur et cette idée l'emplissait de regrets. Jeremy Naughton, désormais en charge des Aurors, ne semblait pas (même pas une seule petite seconde) envisager que Harry puisse être innocent. Le procès de Lily allait commencer le lendemain, mais James ne parvint à dormir que très tard cette nuit-là, anxieux et à bout de nerfs.

La journée suivante n'allait certainement pas mieux se passer, en tout cas pas le matin. James se réveilla en sursaut après de violents coups à sa porte. Il resta étendu dans son lit une seconde, persuadé qu'il devait forcément se tromper, mais les coups redoublèrent. Il roula au bord du lit et se leva avec difficulté.

-J'arrive !, finit-il par crier, déjà énervé, le réveil indiquant légèrement plus de six heures du matin.

Il alla déverrouiller la porte et à peine avait-il fini qu'elle fut poussée en arrière et que des Aurors entrèrent en force. Il protesta vigoureusement, alors que ses collègues s'éparpillaient déjà dans son petit appartement. Le sourire carnassier de Naughton apparut et James poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre ici ?

Naughton, un air doucereux sur le visage, fit apparaître un bout de parchemin et lui tendit sans un mot, passant devant James pour rentrer chez lui.

-Un mandat de perquisition ? Pour quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

Robbie, un Auror que James détestait un peu moins que les autres, l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer à l'écart.

-Ton père s'est évadé d'Azkaban.

Le coeur de James rata un battement et il resta silencieux.

-On pense que ta mère l'a aidé, elle avait une voiture volante invisible. Elle a disparu aussi.

James se laissa glisser dans son canapé, sous le choc. Tout le monde semblait le quitter…

-Potter. Où sont tes parents ?

James leva la tête et posa son regard sur Naughton, qui avait arrêté de farfouiller pour l'interroger.

-Je ne sais pas., répondit-il, d'une voix blanche.

-Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu ne savais pas ce que ta mère allait faire ?

Le ton de Naughton était si méprisant que toute tristesse ou inquiétude quitta James au profit d'une colère froide.

-Je ne savais rien. Et même si je savais quelque chose, je ne te le dirais certainement pas.

Naughton ne parut pas surpris et fit signe aux Aurors de sortir, lui-même allant vers la porte.

-Tu sais quoi, je vais te dire quelque chose., commença James et Naughton se retourna. Tu es un idiot et un incompétent.

L'Auror se raidit, mais un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller en formation aujourd'hui. Ni aucun jour après ça.

-Fous le camp de mon appart., répliqua froidement James.

La porte se ferma et James alla la verrouiller, mais resta ensuite plusieurs minutes debout dans son salon, essayant de réaliser et d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer. Quelqu'un toqua et James sursauta, tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il en avait perdu toute notion d'un monde extérieur. Les coups avaient été moins violents que lorsque ses anciens collègues étaient venus, alors James ouvrit la porte avec moins d'appréhension. Albus s'efforça de lui sourire.

-Je sais, il est tôt.

-C'est pas grave, j'ai déjà eu de la visite.

-Oh., répondit simplement Albus, comprenant. Ils sont aussi passés à la maison.

-Tu as entendu Maman partir ?

-Non, j'étais dans le grenier. Si je l'avais entendu, je serais allé avec elle.

-C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle est restée discrète., se dérida James.

Aux pieds de son frère, toujours au chambranle de la porte, il remarqua un lourd sac et releva la tête, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Les Aurors ont posé des scellés sur la maison, j'ai juste eu le temps de prendre quelques affaires.

Il parut hésiter quelques instants, puis…

-Ça te dérange si je reste ici quelques jours ?

-Non, bien sûr que non., l'assura James, qui se sentait bête de ne pas avoir proposé en premier.

Il se décala pour laisser passer son frère et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Ça ne va pas gêner Emily ?

-Ça ne risque pas. Elle m'a quitté.

Albus le fixa de ses grands yeux verts, surpris.

-Je suis désolé.

-Moi aussi., murmura James, fatigué de tout. J'ai plus de mère, plus de père, plus de sœur, plus de copine. J'ai même plus de boulot.

-Ils t'ont viré ?, demanda Albus, choqué.

-C'était assez l'ambiance, oui. Et même si ça n'était pas le cas, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ces derniers temps, j'ai vraiment foi en mes collègues.

James regarda son petit frère, qui n'avait plus que les habits qu'il avait sur le dos et un sac.

-Je me plains et tu n'as même plus de maison…

-Oui, mais je t'ai, toi., fut la réponse immédiate d'Al.

Ce qui émut le plus James ne fut pas le fait que son frère, d'habitude si réservé, se montre aussi ouvert, mais que justement, ce ne soit pas une réponse émotionnelle, mais une simple affirmation, née de l'assurance que James était là et ne disparaîtrait pas. Ce dernier eut un demi-sourire et pressa l'épaule d'Albus.

-Quand on était à Poudlard, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'était Lily… Je me disais : _ce sera Lily, Al et moi contre le reste du monde_… Je pensais pas finir par avoir raison.

Une lueur de connivence illumina le visage d'Albus.

-On fait quoi, maintenant, alors ?

James réfléchit, la panique l'envahissant petit à petit. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se reprendre, mais surtout le regard d'Al sur lui, lui fit regagner confiance. Il tira une de ses jambes de pyjama.

-Déjà, je vais m'habiller.

De sa chambre dont la porte était restée entr'ouverte, il continua :

-Il faut prévenir Lily, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'a fait. Va la voir, tiens-la au courant, dis-lui que tout va bien se passer. J'imagine qu'on ne te laissera pas la voir longtemps, ni même rester au procès, mais elle aura Siobhan et peut-être même Barney… Il faut que tu trouves Siobhan, elle a le dossier d'enquête sur le meurtre de Celestu Nott, il nous le faut.

Enfilant un pull, il rejoignit Al, dont le regard le questionna silencieusement.

-Ouais, on va résoudre un meurtre, j'ai bien voulu attendre, mais je doute que Naughton veuille favoriser d'autres pistes que celle qui va lui permettre de récupérer le job de Papa.

-Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Un des Aurors qui était là m'a dit que Maman avait utilisé une voiture volante invisible… La seule qu'on connaisse, c'est la vieille Ford Anglia qui est chez l'Oncle Ron. Si Maman y est allé, il a peut-être des informations, il sait peut-être où ils sont… Je vais aller le voir et j'irais ensuite à Gringotts, je présume que les comptes de Papa et Maman ont été gelés, mais j'espère pouvoir encore accéder au mien, on aura peut-être besoin de liquide rapidement.

James saisit sa veste en cuir sur le dossier d'une chaise et Al se leva du canapé où il avait posé son sac.

-Tu as toujours ton portable ?, demanda l'aîné. En les utilisant, on leur rendra la tâche un peu plus difficile de nous pister ou de nous arrêter.

Al sortit le petit appareil de sa poche, le montrant à son frère et les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de l'appartement.

-Mieux vaut ne revenir ici que pour dormir, au moins dans un premier temps. Tu finiras probablement avant moi en sortant du Ministère, trouve un petit café, une boutique, n'importe quoi où on puisse être tranquille quelques heures sans attirer l'attention. Mais suffisamment loin du Ministère, d'accord ?

Albus roula des yeux, n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de la précision et James cacha un sourire.

-Tu m'envoies l'adresse et je viendrais te retrouver.

Devant l'immeuble, ils échangèrent un regard.

-Tout va bien se passer., dit James machinalement.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres d'Albus, l'ombre d'un doute dans ses yeux.

-À plus tard., répondit-il simplement.

James le regarda partir, puis alla chercher sa moto. Ron et Hermione, tout comme Harry et Ginny, s'étaient un peu éloignés du tourbillon de la ville après la naissance de leurs enfants, et il fallut à James un peu plus d'une heure pour rejoindre la jolie maison en pierre où il avait passé de nombreuses soirées d'été à jouer avec Al, Lily et leurs cousins. Il actionna la sonnette avec un peu d'appréhension. Après tout, il y avait de fortes chances que les Aurors soient déjà aussi passés… La porte s'ouvrit sur son oncle. James s'efforça de sourire, mais Ron arborait un air glacial.

-Salut, Oncle Ron.

-James.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Sans un mot, Ron se décala et le laissa passer. Déconcerté par la froideur de son oncle (il était vrai que Ron n'avait jamais eu un excellent tempérament, mais c'était tout de même particulièrement atypique de sa part), il mit quelques secondes à trouver ses mots.

-Je pense que tu dois savoir, mais Maman a fait évader Papa de prison et ils sont… en cavale.

-Oui, des Aurors sont passés ce matin.

-Je… Je suis désolé. Où est Tante Hermione ?, demanda James, espérant voir un visage moins contrarié.

-Avec Rose et Hugo. Nous sommes tous persona non grata au Ministère et ils faisaient tous les deux un stage là-bas…

-Oh, Oncle Ron, je suis vraiment désolé.

Rien ne déridait son oncle et James se détourna, plus touché par cette animosité qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

-Maman a pris la voiture d'ici, non ? Tu l'as entendu ? Tu l'as vu ?

-Non. Je me suis réveillé en entendant le moteur, le temps que je descende, elle était partie…

Quelque chose dans le ton de Ron semblait répété et James fronça les sourcils. Soudain, un poids se souleva de sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rappela de la circulaire du Bureau des Aurors qu'il avait lu quelques semaines auparavant, autorisant l'usage du Polynectar dans des missions d'infiltrations de haute importance. Son oncle n'était pas en colère, il n'était juste pas sûr de l'identité de la personne à laquelle il parlait. James explora le salon du regard, souriant à moitié en voyant les vieilles photos. Il s'assit dans le canapé et regarda son oncle, toujours debout. Puis, il fixa le sol et laissa les souvenirs remonter.

-Je me rappelle, j'avais peut-être huit ou neuf ans, quand Al est tombé gravement malade. Ça a été très très soudain, je me rappelle même plus ce que c'était, mais c'était très violent. Une nuit, Maman et Papa nous ont fait nous lever et on s'est précipité tous à Sainte-Mangouste. Arrivés là-bas, Papa et Maman voulaient tous les deux rester avec Al, alors Papa m'a fait m'asseoir sur une chaise… Elle était rouge, c'est bizarre, les détails dont on peut se souvenir. Il a posé Lily sur mes genoux et il m'a dit « Veille bien sur ta sœur » et il est parti avec Maman. Et tu sais, avant, Lily et Al, je les aimais bien, je jouais avec eux, mais ils étaient les autres enfants de mes parents, c'est tout. Mais cette nuit-là… J'avais Lily sur les genoux, agrippé à moi, pleurnichant dans mon pull, épuisée et ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait, c'est normal, elle était petite et même moi, je ne comprenais pas vraiment… Je savais pas du tout quoi faire avec elle, mais heureusement, Tante Hermione et toi, vous êtes arrivés à ce moment-là. Je vous ai vu, Lily vous a vu et j'ai ouvert les bras pour qu'elle puisse aller vers vous, parce qu'à l'époque, elle allait toujours chercher du réconfort chez les adultes, mais elle est restée accrochée à moi, elle aurait même eu tendance à vouloir se rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Alors, j'ai refermé les bras sur elle. Tante Hermione est venue s'asseoir à côté de nous, elle a dû dire quelque chose de réconfortant, j'imagine.

James inspira et releva la tête vers son oncle.

-Je t'ai regardé, tu étais en face de nous et il y avait une sorte de sourire dans tes yeux, comme si tu comprenais ce qui se passait dans ma tête et à ce moment-là, je crois qu'on s'est vraiment compris et je me suis souvenu que toi aussi, tu étais un grand frère. Et j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais jamais laisser quoi que ce soit arriver à Al ou Lily…

La froideur sur le visage de Ron avait complètement disparu et il regardait maintenant James comme il l'avait toujours regardé.

-Ce foutu Polynectar…, commenta t-il.

-Je sais…

-Et comment tu peux être sûr que c'est bien moi, d'ailleurs ?, sourit Ron.

-Lequel de tes enfants tu préfères ?, demanda James, du tac au tac.

-Rose, bien sûr !, répliqua Ron, avec la même facilité.

Vestige d'une blague qui ne faisait rire personne et encore moins Rose et Hugo. James sourit à son oncle, mais se rappela que le temps n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas entendu Maman ?

-J'ai entendu le moteur, j'ai couru au garage, mais elle était déjà partie. Si elle avait attendu, Hermione et moi serions allés avec elle…

-Je sais.

-Mais elle a laissé quelque chose.

James suivit Ron, qui alla dénicher un petit paquet entouré de papier brun.

-Hermione a pu le cacher avant que les Aurors ne viennent… Il y a des avantages à être marié à la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération.

Son oncle lui tendit le paquet et James y remarqua l'écriture de sa mère et son prénom.

-Elle devait se douter que tu viendrais., commenta Ron, alors qu'ils retournaient au salon.

-Maman a toujours pu lire dans ma tête.

Il déchira le papier et Ron sourit.

-Ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas vu ce truc-là.

James tenait dans ses mains la Cape d'Invisibilité de son père.

-Elle aurait dû la garder, elle leur aurait été sans doute plus utile…

Un bout de parchemin accompagnait le paquet et James le déplia et lut.

_Mon James, _

_Assise à mon bureau, dans la maison où Al, Lily et toi avez grandi, je réfléchis à ce que je peux te dire, mais je ne peux même pas exprimer ce que je ressens à l'idée de devoir vous quitter. Je sais juste que je dois le faire. Je ne peux plus tolérer le traitement qu'ils font subir à ton père. Merlin sait que j'aurais pris ta sœur avec moi si elle ne s'était pas rendue elle-même. _

_Mon fils, mon James, je sais que tout ira bien pour vous. Au fond, vous n'avez jamais vraiment eu besoin de nous. Entre l'intelligence de ton frère, la détermination de ta sœur et ta bravoure, il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire tous les trois. _

_Sache que nous vous aimons. Depuis toujours et pour toujours._

_Maman_

James s'était détourné pour lire et resta un moment les yeux dans le vide. La voix de son oncle le ramena au présent.

-Ne lui en veux pas d'être parti, elle et ton père, ça a toujours été quelque chose.

James se tourna vers son oncle, les yeux humides, mais un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne lui en veux pas d'être parti. Je crois que je lui en aurais voulu si elle était restée.


	6. Des alliés inattendus

_**Chapitre 6 : Des alliés inattendus**_

James sortit peu après de chez son oncle, la Cape et la lettre de sa mère caché sous sa veste. Ron avait insisté pour aider, mais James avait refusé. Si bien que Ginny connaissait son fils, tout autant James connaissait sa mère et savait que si elle était partie sans attendre son frère et sa belle-sœur, ce n'était pas pour que James les mêle à leurs ennuis peu après. De toute façon, il avait Al avec lui et à part attendre, espérer et enquêter sur un meurtre, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

Il remonta sur sa moto, plein d'un courage qui lui venait de sa mère et de la confiance qu'elle semblait avoir en lui. Il se sentait prêt à déplacer des montagnes, s'il avait seulement su quelles montagnes déplacer pour retrouver ses parents et Lily. Le vent frais gonflant sa veste, le moteur de la moto vibrant contre lui, il rejoignit le coeur rugissant de la ville, pressé de passer à Gringotts et de retrouver son frère.

Le Chemin de Traverse était raisonnablement calme durant ce mois d'avril et une flopée de souvenirs assaillit James. Il se vit faire du lèche-vitrines avec ses parents, récupérer Al chez Fleury et Bott et Lily devant la boutique de glaces de Florian Fortarôme. Il se vit pousser la porte de Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux et essayer les nouveaux produits. L'envie brusque le prit d'aller y voir son oncle George et d'oublier tous ses problèmes un moment, mais le regard curieux, voire hostile des quelques passants le fit revenir à la raison et il se dirigea vers la banque. Il n'y avait que les gobelins qui étaient égaux à eux-mêmes et la vérité était que c'était plutôt réconfortant. Le coffre de James lui était encore accessible, mais il savait bien qu'Al et lui n'iraient pas loin avec ses économies, surtout depuis qu'il n'avait plus ni formation, ni perspective d'un futur emploi en tant qu'Auror. Il retira un peu d'argent et quitta la banque.

Vérifiant son téléphone, il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau dans le Chemin de Traverse. Accélérant le pas, il remonta l'allée principale, pressé de sortir d'un Monde qui, semblait-il, ne voulait plus non plus de lui. Le bas de sa nuque commença à picoter et il eut l'étrange pressentiment que quelqu'un le suivait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière et aperçut une ombre. Il grimaça. _Un journaliste ?_ Il passa dans une petite rue étroite entre deux boutiques, espérant qu'on ne le suivrait pas, mais il manqua de chance. Il accéléra encore, se glissant dans les rues adjacentes, mais il finit par perdre patience, la persistance de son poursuivant finissant par lui taper sur les nerfs. Il tourna au coin d'une ruelle et se dissimula dans le chambranle d'une porte sombre. La personne derrière lui passa sans le voir, mais James ne lui laissa aucune chance, l'attrapant pour le plaquer contre le mur d'en face, son autre main tenant sa baguette pointé sur la gorge de l'inconnu. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il le reconnut.

-Malefoy ?

Le jeune homme, les bras à moitié levés, le fixait avec surprise, mais sans animosité.

-Potter…

James s'écarta pour le laisser respirer, mais l'agacement était toujours là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? Tu es venu jubiler ?

Ce dernier le regardait avec encore plus de confusion qu'avant.

-Absolument pas, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Déconcerté, James le fixa un instant. D'un an plus jeune que lui, Scorpius Malefoy (du moins à Poudlard) lui avait toujours semblé très discret. Réparti à Serpentard, James l'avait croisé à l'occasion dans des couloirs, mais ils ne s'étaient que très rarement parlés. Aussi renfermé qu'Al était impénétrable, les deux avaient fait toute leur scolarité ensemble, sans vraiment s'adresser la parole. James savait que Lily avait espéré qu'Al et Scorpius deviennent amis, pour le bien d'Al, pour ne pas qu'il reste seul à Poudlard, quand elle ou James ne lui tenaient pas compagnie. Mais les deux garçons étaient restés chacun dans leur coin, semblant tant l'un que l'autre, apprécier leur solitude.

Harry, évoquant une rare fois le passé, avait dit que Scorpius ressemblait de façon frappante à son père, Draco Malefoy. Les croisant une fois sur le quai du Poudlard Express, James ne leur avait trouvé rien en commun. Oui, ils avaient les mêmes yeux gris, les mêmes cheveux blonds et la même peau pâle, mais leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Les traits de Draco étaient tirés, durs et froids, ceux de Scorpius étaient doux et calmes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suivais, alors ?, demanda James, rangeant sa baguette.

-Je me disais que tu préférerais que je t'aborde à l'extérieur du Monde Sorcier, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Une seconde, James resta perplexe devant la tranquillité du ton et la quiétude sereine en face de lui. Le tout avait un côté apaisant, mais le jeune homme préféra s'endurcir.

-D'accord, ça explique pourquoi tu me suivais, mais permets-moi de reformuler : pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais ?

Malefoy releva la tête, fièrement.

-Je venais offrir mon aide.

La phrase arracha un petit rire à James, qui s'éloigna. Malefoy le suivit.

-Ton aide ? Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

L'assurance dans la voix de Malefoy interpella James, qui, tout en marchant, se retourna pour le regarder.

-Ton aide pour faire quoi exactement ?

Ce fut au tour de Malefoy d'avoir l'air confus. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et James fit de même. Scorpius jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour voir s'il y avait des oreilles indiscrètes. Voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, il continua :

-Ton frère et toi n'alliez pas essayer de découvrir qui a tué Celestu Nott ?

James avança vers Scorpius et baissa la voix.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on va faire ça ?

-Vos parents ont disparu et je ne compterais pas vraiment sur Naughton pour trouver le coupable. C'est ce que vous alliez faire, non ?

Ne voulant pas confirmer, James préféra demander :

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu nous aiderais ? Et comment peux-tu être sûr que notre père n'a pas vraiment tué Celestu Nott ?

L'idée même sembla amuser Scorpius.

-Ton père a réussi passer toute une Guerre sans tuer qui que ce soit, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait voulu commencer maintenant… Et quant à ton autre question…

Il parut hésiter et ils commencèrent à remonter la rue principale.

-Pendant de longues années, mon père n'a pas non plus été très populaire au sein du Monde Sorcier. Il a travaillé dur pendant des années pour essayer de restaurer son image… Je ne compare pas mon père au tien, mais je dis juste… Je sais ce que ça fait d'être mis au ban de la société qui t'a vu naître à cause d'actions sur lesquels tu n'avais aucun contrôle.

James baissa la tête, ayant l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules.

-Mais, continua Scorpius, les mains croisées dans le dos et droit comme un i, les gens qui, pour le moment, sont ravis de te jeter sous le proverbial Magicobus, vont vite réaliser que ton père est innocent et toute cette histoire sera réglée.

-Si tu penses vraiment ça, que tout va bien se passer, pourquoi nous aider ?

-Au cas où je me trompe. Et si je ne me trompe pas, vous avoir soutenu avant que ça ne devienne populaire, pourrait aider ma famille…

-Ah, voilà le Serpentard que je m'attendais à voir !

James souriait, clairement amusé, et, étonnamment, Scorpius répondit à son sourire.

-Il faut bien que j'en retire quelque chose, non ?

-Je suppose.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la sortie et James s'arrêtant, Scorpius l'imita.

-Alors ? Tu penses que je pourrais vous être utile ?

-Franchement ? Aucune idée.

James sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qu'il avait appris en achetant sa moto, mais n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Il conjura un casque et Scorpius ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Non.

-Si. Comment est-ce qu'on rejoindrait Albus, sinon ?

-J'ai un portable, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer l'adresse…

James le fixa.

-Très bien., plia Scorpius, s'emparant du casque.

Après avoir franchi la barrière, James consulta son téléphone : Al lui avait envoyé l'adresse d'un café. Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent vers la moto.

-Si mon père nous voyait…, ne put s'empêcher de commenter James.

-Oui, c'était pile ce que j'étais en train de penser.

Rejoindre Albus leur prit une petite demie-heure, puis James coupa enfin le moteur de son bolide.

-Ça va ?, demanda t-il à son passager.

-C'était moins pire que ce que j'imaginais., répondit celui-ci, enlevant son casque.

-Tu vas voir, dans quelques mois, tu t'en prendras une !

-Là, je te dirais non, mais il y a deux semaines, je croyais que tu n'avais pas de sœur.

James baissa la tête un instant. Il était si étrange de penser à tout ce temps sans Lily.

-Si je peux me permettre…, commença Scorpius, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le café. Je ne connaissais pas Lily avant, alors, ma vie n'a pas vraiment changé, à part les deux semaines qu'elle a passé au pouvoir, mais… Ça doit être assez différent pour toi…

Ils marchaient désormais assez lentement en direction du café, mais James s'arrêta tout de même.

-Oui, j'avoue, ça fait bizarre… Comme deux vies qui se télescopent… Excepté qu'il y avait cette impression que quelque chose clochait. Et que sans Lily… Je suis un salaud…

-Je ne pense pas, non…, le contredit immédiatement Scorpius. Je pense que certaines personnes ont le don de faire ressortir nos meilleures qualités et que c'est ce que Lily fait pour toi.

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à l'entrée dans le café, James étant plongé dans ses pensées et Scorpius étant particulièrement confortable dans un profond silence. James lui jeta un regard en biais : il était définitivement plein de surprises et totalement différent de ce que James pensait qu'un Malefoy était. Le petit café avait une ouverture discrète et une enseigne qui n'attirait pas l'œil. James vit sans mal pourquoi Al avait choisi cet endroit. Ils entrèrent et James soupira d'agacement avant de jurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ?

Al, assis à une table avec un jeune homme, se leva pour les rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?, demanda à nouveau James.

-Je pourrais demander la même chose., répliqua Al.

-Il voulait aider.

-Lui aussi.

Scorpius, sentant qu'il était de trop, alla s'asseoir à la table précédemment occupée par son ancien camarade de classe.

-Bonjour., dit-il au jeune homme en face de lui.

-Bonjour.

-Je m'appelle Scorpius Malefoy.

-Adam Jones.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Adam rajouta.

-Je suis le petit ami de Lily.

-Oh. Ça explique pourquoi James a l'air si ravi de te voir.

-Oui, on s'est tout de suite bien entendu.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

-Et pourquoi tu es là ?

Scorpius se retourna, observant les deux frères parler à voix basse.

-Mon père est redevable au leur.

Al et James se rapprochèrent et Scorpius se décala pour laisser de la place à ce dernier. Ils se regardèrent tous un moment en chiens de faïence.

-Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Une jolie serveuse au teint mat et aux cheveux noirs se tenait près d'eux, un carnet en main. Pris au dépourvu (et occupé à fusiller Adam du regard), James laissa son frère commander du café et la serveuse s'éloigna.

-On aurait pu aller chez moi, aussi…, finit par suggérer Adam.

-Le but, c'est d'être discret, pas invisible., rétorqua sèchement James.

-J'essaie d'aider.

-Ah oui ?, gronda James.

-Tu ne veux pas te calmer, ce n'est pas de ma faute que je sache., dit Adam, dont la voix était de plus en plus énervée.

-Ah oui, pourtant, mes problèmes ont démarré à la seconde où tu as débarqué…

-James., intervint Al, avant qu'Adam ne puisse répondre et que les choses n'empirent.

Comme d'habitude, le ton sérieux de son petit frère suffit à James pour se calmer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, souffla une dernière fois fortement pour signifier son agacement, mais ni lui, ni Adam ne pipèrent mot, détournant le regard, pour éviter de se voir. Scorpius, qui aurait plutôt pensé que c'était sa présence qui allait exciter les passions, laissa passer une seconde de silence gênant.

-Alors ? Est-ce qu'on s'y met ?

Al attendit que la serveuse revienne avec les cafés, la remercia poliment et ouvrit le dossier que lui avait remis Siobhan. Revoir les documents, les différents témoignages et photos leur prit à tous une bonne heure. Al avait lancé un sort aux alentours pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes et ils faisaient tous attention aux passages de la serveuse. Adam, moins connaisseur du Monde Magique que ne l'étaient les autres, demanda souvent des clarifications sur des termes qu'il ne saisissait pas.

Les témoignages et les photos, bien que complets, n'offraient pas vraiment plus que ce que James et Al savaient déjà, mais le temps ne fut pas complètement perdu car cela permit à Scorpius et Adam de se mettre à jour avec les éléments de l'affaire. Lentement, peu sûrs d'eux (même si certains d'entre eux auraient voulu le cacher, aucun n'avait jamais résolu de crime), ils commencèrent à formuler des hypothèses.

-Bon., se lança Scorpius. On part déjà du principe que votre père n'est pas coupable et qu'il était en train de rentrer chez lui quand le meurtre a eu lieu. Ça veut dire que quelqu'un a forcément pris son apparence.

Les frères hochèrent la tête, considérant que ça allait de soi, mais Adam ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Lily lui avait parlé du Monde Magique, mais y être confronté était une autre paire de manches. Sa seule autre expérience des Sorciers était lorsqu'il avait perdu la mémoire et il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les heures passées enfermé dans une salle l'avait vraiment informé sur le Monde d'où venait sa petite amie. Bien sûr, il était familier de l'étrange, après tout, il possédait lui-même des pouvoirs qu'il aurait eu du mal à expliquer, mais au Colorado, ils n'en étaient qu'au début de toute cette aventure. Lily et lui devaient avoir été les premiers et cela faisait moins de dix ans que leurs pouvoirs s'étaient déclarés. Découvrir que tout un autre monde existait, depuis probablement plusieurs centaines d'années, voire même un millénaire, était une chose y naviguer était une autre. Il s'efforça de se concentrer.

-Je déteste être celui qui va le dire, mais…, commença Adam. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que votre père se soit fait hypnotiser ou quelque chose du genre ?

James, Al et Scorpius échangèrent un regard. Si Adam avait raison (une hypothèse que James refusait d'envisager à la légère), tout allait devenir très compliqué et il serait bien plus difficile de prouver que Harry avait agi sous la contrainte.

-Papa nous aurait dit si quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé lorsqu'il rentrait.

-Et s'il ne s'en souvenait pas ?, insista Adam.

-Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que Harry Potter soit le genre de personnes à se laisser surprendre. Par qui que ce soit.

James ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard de gratitude à Scorpius.

-L'idéal, ce serait de trouver un témoin crédible qui puisse confirmer que Papa était bien en train de rentrer quand le crime a eu lieu., continua Al.

-Attendez, Lily n'a pas un … ce n'est pas un cousin, je crois, Ted quelque chose ?, essaya Adam.

-Ted ? Teddy Lupin ?, demanda Al.

-Oui, il ne peut pas changer de visage ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Si, il est métamorphomage., répondit James, réfléchissant.

-Et il n'y en a pas d'autres comme lui ?

-Si., répondit Scorpius, se mêlant à la conversation. Et n'importe lequel d'entre eux seraient capables de répliquer une personne.

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-L'un d'eux pourrait avoir eu une raison de vouloir tuer Celestu Nott…

-Et aurait pu utiliser notre père comme leurre…, continua James, finissant la pensée d'Albus.

-Les Métamorphomages sont assez rares en ce moment, il n'y en a peut-être qu'une dizaine en Angleterre.

-Teddy a peut-être leurs noms., suggéra James, qui commençait déjà à se lever. Ou s'il ne les a pas, il doit pouvoir se les procurer. Ça ne devrait pas me prendre longtemps.

James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être secrètement ravi de pouvoir bouger et de ne pas rester assis à discuter ou à expliquer à Adam le fonctionnement du Monde Magique. Sortant du café, il appela Teddy, qui lui donna rendez-vous une heure plus tard, non loin du Ministère où il travaillait et pouvait encore travailler, n'étant ni un Potter, ni un Weasley. Teddy était pourtant un bon ami de la famille. Harry était son parrain, mais il était aussi devenu très proche de ses enfants. Il avait épousé une de leurs cousines, Victoire Weasley, deux ans auparavant et les deux filaient le parfait amour depuis lors. James prit sa moto et se mit en route, anxieux d'avancer dans leur enquête, d'en savoir plus et de pouvoir retrouver ses parents. Il attendit l'arrivée de Teddy au parc où ils avaient rendez-vous, soufflant dans ses paumes pour se réchauffer de l'air frais d'avril. Teddy arriva à grands pas, les mains dans les poches de son imperméable beige.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, on me surveille pas mal ces derniers temps., dit immédiatement Teddy.

-Je suis désolé., répondit James, qui avait l'impression de sonner comme un disque rayé.

Teddy secoua la tête.

-Pas de ta faute. Ni celle de ta mère, ni celle de ton père. Peut-être un peu celle de ta sœur., ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, essayant d'adoucir la remarque d'un sourire.

James ne répondit rien, se contentant de souffler, fatigué, triste et s'accrochant autant qu'il le pouvait à ses dernières réserves d'espoir. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Teddy s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu vas bien ?, demanda t-il, conscient de poser une question stupide.

James s'esclaffa, relevant les yeux.

-Disons que j'ai eu de meilleures semaines…

-J'ai la liste que tu as demandé.

James se tourna vers son cousin par alliance.

-On est treize sur le territoire., dit Teddy, lui tendant un papier.

James en consulta les noms, mais rien ne lui semblait familier.

-Je ne te cache pas que ça m'ennuierait de découvrir que l'un d'entre nous est coupable.

-Pour le moment, on n'est sûr de rien.

Teddy sourit.

-Ton frère t'aide, bien sûr.

-Oui. Lui et Scorpius Malefoy et Adam Jones.

-Adam Jones ? C'est pas le…

-Si.

-Et Scorpius Malefoy ?

-Oui.

-Tu t'es trouvé de curieux associés…

-Je sais.


	7. Nouvelles pistes

_**Chapitre 7: Nouvelles pistes**_

Lorsque Harry Potter se réveilla ce jour-là, ce fut avec une douleur lancinante à la tête. Les yeux clos et pas encore tout à fait conscient des environs, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve étrange. Ginny venait le faire évader d'Azkaban, avec la voiture volante qui l'avait déjà fait évader de la prison des Dursley. Il porta la main à sa tempe droite et y sentit un tissu. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et le peu de lueur dans la pièce lui permit de se redresser sans trop souffrir. Il lui fallut tout de même plusieurs secondes pour réaliser : il n'était pas dans sa cellule à Azkaban. Il se rappela soudain : ça n'avait pas été un rêve. Ginny était bien venu le chercher. Surpris, presque protestant, il avait voulu dire quelque chose, mais il avait été blessé par un pan de mur qui s'effondrait, et Ginny l'avait transporté, presque contre son gré jusqu'à la voiture volante.

Se remettant peu à peu, il examina le lieu où il était. Il était assis sur un vieux divan poussiéreux, dans ce qui semblait être les vestiges d'un petit salon. Le soleil pénétrait dans la pièce à travers des fenêtres sales par dessus lesquels on avait cloué des planches. L'air à l'intérieur était lourd, vicié et mettait Harry mal à l'aise jusque dans son âme. Ce qui le perturbait d'autant plus était l'impression étrange d'être déjà venu dans un tel lieu. Il se leva précautionneusement et inspira à fond une fois debout, essayant d'endiguer son vertige. Retenant son souffle, pris par une terreur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien des années, il alla ouvrir la porte et se mit à explorer la maison.

Il n'entendait pas un bruit, pas de vent, pas d'oiseau et personne aux alentours. Il n'y avait que lui et le grincement de ses pas sur le vieux plancher. Tout était silencieux et sinistre, quelque chose qui prenait Harry au cœur et faisait se redresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Les escaliers étaient en bois, sentaient le moisi et étaient recouverts de poussière. Harry les descendit doucement, évitant les marches les plus défaites. Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, entra machinalement dans une des pièces et eut un tel choc qu'il serait parti en courant s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être cloué au sol. Tout d'un coup, il s'était rappelé où il était. Il avança, posant son regard sur la cheminée au fond, le fauteuil, qui, pareil à un trône, faisait face à la porte. Il alla s'y asseoir, se demandant si ce serait suffisant pour conjurer ses démons.

Il perdit toute notion du temps jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement se fasse entendre et que Ginny entre dans la pièce. Malgré la faible luminosité, elle lut clairement dans son regard.

-Je me suis dit que ce serait probablement l'un des derniers endroits où on viendrait nous chercher., dit-elle simplement.

-Probablement., répondit-il, distraitement, dans ses souvenirs.

La maison des ''Jeux du Sort''. Là où Voldemort avait tué son père, ses grands parents et un vieux jardinier du nom de Frank. Non loin d'ici, Voldemort était revenu et Cédric Diggory était mort. Un des derniers endroits où on viendrait les chercher, un des derniers endroits où il voulait être. Il était difficile de ne pas se laisser envahir par de sombres pensées, ici. Il était difficile de ne pas être le gamin terrifié de quinze ans qu'il avait été alors. Il releva les yeux, s'accrochant au regard de Ginny et comme d'habitude, y trouva la force dont il avait besoin pour revenir au présent.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir me chercher.

Il pensa qu'elle allait s'énerver, mais elle eut juste l'air un peu plus fatiguée.

-Harry, ils pensaient que tu avais commis un meurtre.

-Ils auraient fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas moi.

-Je ne te croyais pas si naïf.

Harry se leva, voulant la confronter.

-Les enfants…

-Se débrouilleront très bien sans nous., le coupa t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Parce qu'ils sont bien plus forts que toi ou moi.

Harry, entêté, insista.

-J'aurais préféré que tu restes avec eux.

Ginny, elle, éclata.

-Oh, bon sang, tu n'en as pas marre de jouer au héros solitaire ? Ron a toujours été avec toi, Hermione a toujours été avec toi. Et ces vingt dernières années, ça a été moi avec toi, alors, arrête de prétendre que tu t'en es toujours sorti tout seul.

Ses joues étaient devenues un peu rouges et il pouvait voir qu'il l'avait déçu.

-Mariés ou divorcés, je viendrais toujours te sauver si j'ai l'impression que tu en as besoin. Et tu en avais définitivement besoin cette fois-ci.

Furieuse, ses pas résonnèrent sur le vieux plancher tandis qu'elle sortait vivement de la pièce. Harry retourna s'asseoir là où s'était assis Voldemort, mais le mage noir n'avait jamais été plus loin de son esprit. Son esprit était tout entier consacré à Ginny, à son courage, à sa force et à sa loyauté. Ginny avait pris le nom de Potter, mais elle était une Weasley et ils n'étaient rien sinon loyaux. Assis là, si près d'elle et si loin, Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir pris son nom, de ne pas s'être rappelé de lui rester loyal… Et de ne pas s'être rappelé à quel point il l'aimait.

* * *

James rejoignit le groupe au café où ils étaient restés, espérant qu'en revoyant le dossier et avec la liste que Teddy lui avait fourni, un suspect allait peut-être se détacher et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir avancer. Il fit un signe de tête poli à la serveuse en arrivant et alla s'asseoir, sortant la liste de Teddy. Albus prit le temps de l'examiner avant de la faire passer à Adam, Scorpius ayant le regard posé sur le thé noir au citron qu'il avait commandé, plongé dans ses pensées. James, pour le faire revenir, agita la main sous son nez. Malefoy releva le menton.

-J'étais en train de me dire que le meurtrier aurait aussi pu utiliser du Polynectar.

-Du quoi ?

-C'est une potion qui permet de changer son apparence physique en celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et ce serait possible, ça ?, demanda Adam.

Ses yeux noirs profonds s'étaient rétrécis et il se pencha en avant.

-C'est une potion très délicate à préparer. Il faut être Maître en Potions pour la réussir…

-Ou notre tante., marmonna James, attirant un demi-sourire sur le visage de son frère.

-Mais il faut un mois pour la préparer, cueillir un ingrédient à la pleine Lune et surtout, il aurait fallu un élément du corps de Papa, un cheveu, un ongle. Et il a toujours fait très attention à ne rien laisser derrière lui.

-En tous cas, intervint Malefoy, si quelqu'un a du Polynectar, c'est Ding.

Les trois autres hommes le fixèrent, attendant la suite, mais Malefoy parut surpris de ne pas être immédiatement compris.

-Mondingus Fletcher., finit-il par préciser, du ton de quelqu'un qui s'adresse à des idiots.

Al regarda son frère, espérant plus d'éclaircissements.

-Le criminel ?, demanda James.

Voyant son frère et Adam qui ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup plus compris, il continua, observant Malefoy, peu sûr de ses propres informations.

-C'est une sorte de mafieux sorcier, il contrôle la plupart des trafics illégaux magiques du Royaume-Uni.

-Oui, alors, il a probablement des infos qui pourraient nous être utiles, oui…, commença Al. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi il nous aiderait.

Scorpius roula des yeux, comme exaspéré.

-Oh, bon sang, votre père ne vous a donc rien appris ?

Al fut très rapide à répliquer.

-Si, qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux Malefoy.

Contrairement à ce James aurait cru (ce Malefoy-ci, au moins, était plein de surprises), il sembla même se calmer et il reprit d'une voix plus douce.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Votre père vous a protégé tant qu'il l'a pu de son passé, le mien n'a pas employé la même méthode. Il craignait qu'on me rapporte des faits déformés, le peignant dans une encore plus mauvaise lumière. Alors, avant même que je n'aille à Poudlard, il m'a raconté toute son histoire, toute son enfance au manoir, sa rivalité avec votre père, tout…

Al et James le regardait avec curiosité. Leur père, lui, ne leur avait rien dit et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être jaloux de cette masse d'informations supplémentaires que Scorpius avait. Mais tout cela, le récit de cette guerre et de ce qui s'y était passé, en bien comme en mal, Scorpius l'avait payé de son innocence. Ce dernier finit par continuer.

-Je connais toutes les erreurs commises par mon père. C'est un fardeau que je ne souhaite à personne.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de James et sembla revenir au présent.

-Mais ça m'a permis aussi de savoir qu'avant que Ding arrête de se salir les mains, il avait volé Sirius Black, le parrain de votre père…

-Ça va, on connaît quand même Sirius Black, on n'est pas si nul., reprocha gentiment James, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Alors vous savez peut-être qu'à la mort de Sirius, c'est Harry qui devait hériter. Ding a volé ce qu'il pouvait, il s'est fait attraper peu après, mais il n'a jamais tout rendu à votre père. De ce fait, il a une dette envers lui et je pense qu'on pourrait le lui rappeler.

-On ?, demanda Adam.

-Potter et moi.

-Lequel ?, demanda l'un des deux.

-Je crois que je vais vous appeler par vos prénoms, ce sera plus pratique. James. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Albus, mais Ding sera plus impressionné par la force physique.

-Pas de problème., répondit simplement Al. Je sais où est ma force et elle n'est pas physique.

-Allons-y, alors., proposa James et lui et Scorpius se levèrent.

-Pendant ce temps, Adam et moi vérifierons les noms de la liste.

-Taxi, par contre., suggéra Scorpius.

Ils sortirent. Il faisait maintenant assez froid, le soleil venait de se coucher et la journée se terminait. Mais alors qu'elle avait si mal commencé, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien mieux. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient une rue plus fréquentée, quelque chose tiqua dans l'esprit de James.

-Attends, tu sais où se trouve Fletcher ?

-Bien sûr… Pour des livres rares difficiles à se procurer, c'est parfois plus simple de demander directement à Ding.

-Tu sais que les Aurors le cherchent depuis des années ?

-Sans doute, oui. Il n'est pas très difficile à trouver, pourtant.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu aurais pu informer les Aurors.

Ils s'interrompirent un moment le temps de monter dans un taxi et Scorpius donna une adresse au chauffeur.

-Oui, je sais, mais je me disais que c'était le genre d'informations qui pourraient m'être utiles plus tard. Et j'avais raison.

-Serpentard.

-Gryffondor.

-Oui, mais par choix., révéla James, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire en coin

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi. Malgré tout ce que m'avait dit mon père, malgré le fait qu'il m'avait dit que ce ne serait pas grave si j'étais dans une autre Maison, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de choisir la sienne.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Scorpius continua.

-Au fond, je me demande si nous ne sommes pas destinés à faire les mêmes choses qu'ont fait nos pères avant nous.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Je ne connais peut-être pas l'histoire de mon père aussi bien que toi, mais je suis persuadé que c'est la première fois depuis au moins trente ans qu'un Potter et un Malefoy discutent ensemble.

-Probablement plus longtemps encore. Je n'ai pas l'impression que mon grand-père était vraiment fan du tien.

-Tu vois, toi et moi, on est en train de refaire l'histoire.

Après cela, ils restèrent silencieux le reste du trajet, regardant les lumières de la ville s'allumer au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Ils finirent par arriver devant un restaurant italien dans un quartier Moldu.

-Attends., dit James, alors que Scorpius payait le chauffeur, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que Mondingus Fletcher se cache ici ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'impression qu'il se cachait.

Scorpius s'arrêta sur le trottoir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu es nerveux ?, s'étonna James.

-Je connais Ding, oui, mais pas assez pour t'assurer que le confronter directement en lui rappelant des événements vieux de plus de vingt ans va vraiment marcher.

-Tu as un autre plan ?

-Non.

-On y va, alors ?

La clochette au-dessus de la porte du restaurant tinta alors qu'ils entraient. Trois Sorciers (à leur manière de s'habiller, c'était plutôt évident), se levèrent de l'endroit où ils jouaient aux cartes et se postèrent devant James et Scorpius.

-Le restaurant est fermé.

-Je sais. J'apporte les clés pour l'ouvrir.

James regarda Scorpius avec une surprise qu'il parvint heureusement à dissimuler, mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un code. Les trois gros bras s'écartèrent, mais un garde les attendait encore derrière.

-Vos baguettes.

-Laisse., ordonna une voix venant d'une petite alcôve dans le restaurant.

Le quatrième homme fit un pas de côté et James vit celui qui avait parlé. Le plus curieux était que si la voix avait été autoritaire, l'homme qui la possédait ne le semblait pas du tout. Mondingus Fletcher était petit, courbé sur lui-même, vieux, chauve et semblait fatigué. Pourtant, ses yeux malins se posèrent sur eux avec attention.

-Après tout, si on ne peut plus faire confiance à un Malefoy…

-Bonjour, Ding.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire comment on m'appelait à l'époque.

-J'aime écouter, il fallait mieux surveiller tes paroles.

Il y eut une seconde de silence durant laquelle les petits yeux de Fletcher se posèrent sur James.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as ramené un Potter ?

-Il avait une question à te poser.

-C'est un Auror ?

Tout d'un coup, l'atmosphère presque sympathique s'était refroidi et James comprit que c'était grâce à ça que Ding gardait la main mise sur son trafic. Il paraissait inoffensif, mais mieux valait ne pas le contrarier.

-Plus depuis ce matin, non., répondit James, parlant pour la première fois.

Un ange passa, mais James vit que Scorpius était toujours droit comme un i. Il lui avait parlé comme à un ami, mais ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Fletcher leur fit tout de même signe de s'installer.

-Pour qu'un Potter vienne me voir, cela doit être grave.

-Oui, j'ai entendu dire que mon père et vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment quitté en bons termes.

James avait l'habitude qu'on lui rappelle son père mais puisque Fletcher insistait dessus et que cela pouvait les aider, il n'allait certainement pas se gêner. Le vieil homme eut l'air un instant déstabilisé, mais se reprit.

-Si tu viens chercher du travail, je serais ravi de pouvoir t'aider.

-Non, je viens chercher des réponses.

Sentant la froideur et l'agacement de James, Scorpius s'empressa de continuer.

-Je suppose que tu es au courant de ce qui est arrivé à son père.

-Oui, il aurait tué quelqu'un.

Le fait que Ding semblait douter que Harry puisse être coupable rassura James et le calma légèrement.

-Scorpius a dit que vous pourriez nous aider à prouver qu'il est innocent.

Ce dernier, qui aurait manifestement préféré mettre un peu plus les formes avant de formuler leur demande, grimaça, mais continua.

-On pense que quelqu'un aurait pu prendre du Polynectar pour prendre son apparence. Si tu pouvais t'informer si un de tes revendeurs en a fourni dans les deux derniers mois…

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

-Mon père n'est pas un meurtrier., protesta James.

-Bien sûr que non, et ceux qui le pensent sont des idiots, mais en quoi ça me concerne ?

James, surpris, regarda Scorpius, mais ce dernier ne paraissait pas étonné.

-Vous avez une dette envers mon père. Vous l'avez volé. Vous avez volé Sirius Black !

Mondingus hocha la tête, un moment perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-J'aimais beaucoup Sirius Black. J'aimais déjà moins ton père et je pense déjà que je ne t'aime pas du tout.

Il était temps d'appliquer une autre tactique, James le réalisa en une fraction de seconde.

-Vous pouvez nous donner les informations qu'on cherche, ou je peux dire aux Aurors où vous trouver.

À côté de lui, James sentit Scorpius frémir, mais son attention était portée sur Fletcher, qui avait pâli.

-Il faudrait d'abord que vous puissiez sortir d'ici.

Scorpius, d'un coup d'oeil, vit les gardes du corps de Ding s'approcher, mais il n'osa pas dégainer sa baguette. James, semblant tout à fait à l'aise, s'appuya tranquillement au dossier de sa chaise, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était très étrange, il avait à la fois l'air détendu, mais aussi très menaçant.

-J'avoue, j'espérais que vous diriez ça.

Scorpius vit un bref éclair de peur dans le regard de Ding et il arrêta ses hommes d'un geste.

-Je demanderais à mes hommes. Mais après cela, nous sommes quittes.

James hocha la tête et ils se levèrent.

-Mais toi, continua Ding, parlant à Scorpius, ce n'est plus la peine de venir me demander quoi que ce soit.

Scorpius acquiesça, content de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

-En fait, tu devrais même prier pour qu'on ne se revoit plus.

Scorpius allait se tourner pour répondre (quoi, il n'en savait rien), mais James fut plus rapide. À une vitesse fulgurante, il dégaina sa baguette, fondant sur Fletcher, l'attrapant au cou, pour le plaquer contre le mur. Scorpius, pour la première fois de sa vie heureux que son père l'ait forcé à prendre des cours de Duel, dégaina à son tour et désarma les quatre gardes du corps de Ding d'un Expelliarmus puissant. James, la baguette contre le cou de Fletcher, le pressa un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ordonne à ses hommes de reculer. Scorpius, couvrant toujours James, garda sa baguette pointé vers eux.

-S'il arrive quoi que ce soit… Quoi que ce soit à Scorpius ou à un membre de sa famille, crois-moi, tu regretteras que je ne t'ai pas fait arrêter quand j'en avais l'occasion. Parce que tu veux savoir un secret ? C'est moi, le plus gentil de la famille. Parce que tout ce qu'il faudra à Al, c'est une après-midi d'ennui pour défaire toute ta petite organisation et quant à Lily, eh bien, disons que quand elle en aura fini avec toi, plus personne ne se rappellera même de ton existence. Tu disais qu'en faisant ça, nous serions quittes ? Eh bien, tu l'es aussi avec lui. Tu nous dis juste ce qu'on veut savoir et on n'a plus jamais à se revoir. Si tu nous plantes, par contre, il va falloir que je revienne… Et ce serait vraiment dommage, non ?

N'arrivant probablement plus à respirer, Fletcher se contenta de hocher difficilement la tête et James défit son emprise. Presque dos à dos (mieux valait ne pas tenter Ding de les surprendre), James et Scorpius se couvrirent le temps de sortir du restaurant et attendirent de se perdre dans les rues alentour avant de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls une dernière fois et de ranger leurs baguettes. Le cœur de Scorpius ralentit peu à peu et l'adrénaline descendit.

-Bon., dit James d'un ton très posé. Je crois que ça a marché.

Scorpius éclata de rire.


	8. Innocence perdue

_**Chapitre 8 : Innocence perdue**_

James et Scorpius s'éloignèrent encore à grands pas.

-On aurait dû prendre la moto, ça aurait été plus pratique., râla James.

Scorpius ne répondit pas, mais agita la main pour appeler un taxi. Une fois dedans, il regarda le jeune homme.

-Merci pour… avant. C'était… la chose la plus sympa qu'on ait faite pour moi.

James vit qu'il était assez mal à l'aise et essaya de plaisanter.

-Alors, tes amis sont nuls.

-Oh, ça n'est pas de leur faute, continua Scorpius sur le même ton, ils vivent dans des livres…

Voyant le regard de James posé sur lui, il précisa :

-Ce sont des personnages de romans ou historiques.

-Si Al avait su que c'était possible, ce serait probablement le garçon avec le plus d'amis au monde., sourit James. Attends, est-ce que je suis ton premier ami qui n'est pas en papier ?

Scorpius resta silencieux, dévisageant James avec un drôle d'air et ce dernier pensa que c'était parce qu'il était en train d'y réfléchir.

-Si tu es mon ami, commença Scorpius, hésitant, alors oui.

_Oh._ James avait oublié, une seconde, que jamais dans l'histoire du monde, un Potter et un Malefoy n'avaient été amis. Ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'avant aujourd'hui, ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots…

-C'est plutôt triste, non ?, commenta Scorpius.

-Si ça peut te consoler, tu es le premier ami avec qui j'essaie de résoudre un meurtre.

Scorpius arbora un faux air de choc.

-Quoi, ce n'est pas une habitude pour des Potter ? Vous ne résolvez pas des crimes chaque semaine ?

James rit.

-Non, mais c'est une idée à creuser !

Le temps qu'ils reviennent au petit café, ils virent qu'Al et Adam en sortaient. Ils s'abordèrent sur le trottoir.

-On commençait vraiment à se faire trop remarquer., expliqua Al. Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de partir, surtout si on se donne rendez-vous ici demain.

-On pourrait aussi aller chez moi., dit Adam, d'un ton exprimant une certaine lassitude.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le proposait à Albus et ce dernier répliqua de la même manière.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à ton petit groupe, là-bas. Je ne les connais pas.

-Lily leur fait confiance.

-Oui, mais elle te fait aussi confiance.

-D'accord, bon, je propose qu'on se retrouve ici demain pour continuer., dit rapidement James, ayant lui-même du mal à croire qu'il était la voix de la raison, dans un conflit avec Adam.

Mais de toute façon, toute la journée avait été bizarre. D'un côté, il avait passé uns des pires jours de sa vie, il avait perdu sa mère, sa copine, son boulot mais de l'autre, il savait maintenant avec une certitude absolue sur qui il pouvait compter : Al, bien sûr, Ron, Teddy et le plus curieux de tous, Scorpius Malefoy. James consulta sa montre : il était tard. Ils convinrent ensemble d'une heure pour le lendemain et Scorpius et Adam s'éloignèrent, l'un pour transplaner, l'autre pour disparaître. Al, qui avait récupéré le casque précédemment utilisé par Malefoy, monta sur la moto derrière son frère et ils rentrèrent ensemble à son appartement.

James leur prépara un dîner léger tandis qu'Al se faisait un lit sommaire grâce aux coussins du canapé. Dans ce lieu qu'il avait partagé avec Emily, il était difficile de ne pas sombrer dans la tristesse, mais la présence d'Albus l'apaisait. Il y avait bien d'autres choses à penser : Lily, leurs parents, résoudre un meurtre que Naughton allait probablement ignorer. Ils discutèrent tout en dînant, inquiets et déconcentrés, espérant que tout s'était bien passé pour Lily (ils n'avaient pas encore eu de nouvelles de Siobhan ou Barney) et que leurs parents allaient bien.

Barney les appela alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire la vaisselle et James mit son portable sur haut-parleur. La première journée du procès de Lily avait duré plus longtemps que lui ou sa sœur n'avaient anticipé. Les frères entendirent qu'il avait une voix fatiguée, mais il s'efforça tout de même de les informer des derniers développements. Comme l'avait craint James, les soupçons pesant sur leur père, la disparition de leurs parents et la mort de Celestu Nott, tout avait conspiré contre Lily. Cette dernière, cependant, qui n'avait pris au départ un avocat que parce qu'il s'agissait de Siobhan et pour faire plaisir à sa famille, avait été tout aussi touché que ses frères par la manière dont avait été traité leur père. Ainsi, cherchant une petite revanche, mais impuissante pour la première fois depuis des années, elle avait décidé de s'appuyer plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé sur les conseils de Siobhan.

Barney avoua qu'il en était assez soulagé, le procès s'avérant suffisamment difficile sans la réluctance de Lily. Siobhan, fatiguée, ne vint pas au téléphone, mais son frère les informa qu'elle relisait ses notes, revoyait quelques éléments de l'affaire et allait se coucher. James et Albus les remercièrent tous les deux de leur aide, mais Barney était gêné par ces nouveaux remerciements, surtout qu'aider Lily, pour lui, ne méritait pas la gratitude de ses frères.

Le jeune homme, un peu hésitant, les informa d'une idée que sa soeur avait eu: les pouvoirs de Lily étant inconnu du Monde Magique, pouvait-on vraiment considérer qu'elle était une Sorcière? Et si elle n'en était pas une, pouvait-on vraiment la juger, certes, au sein d'un Monde dans lequel elle avait grandi et auquel elle avait fait du mal, mais dont elle ne faisait pas partie?

James, hésitant et inquiet, regarda Al. Ce dernier aurait pu être gravé dans le marbre, mais James savait qu'il réfléchissait intensément, cela se voyait dans ses yeux plissés et la barre sur son front.

-Qu'en dit Lily?, finit-il par demander.

-Elle n'est pas franchement ravie. Elle y réfléchit. On sait bien que l'argument est loin d'être bon, mais...

Barney ne finit pas la phrase, mais n'en avait pas besoin. Plaider ainsi n'allait certainement pas les aider dans le futur, mais, pour le moment, c'était le seul moyen dont ils disposaient. S'ils gagnaient de cette manière, Lily ne pourrait plus jamais retourner dans le Monde Magique. Plus de Poudlard, plus de glaces chez Florian Fortarôme, elle ne pourrait même plus aller voir son père au Ministère... Ce fut à ce moment que James réalisa, avec l'impression qu'une tonne de briques lui tombait sur le crâne, que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il ignorait quand et comment ils allaient retrouver leurs parents, comment aider Lily... Même si tout se passait bien, s'ils retrouvaient Harry et Ginny et que Lily était libérée, le temps de l'innocence, de l'ignorance bénie, était fini. Il pensa brièvement à Scorpius Malefoy. S'il retrouvait son père, il lui demanderait toute l'histoire, toute leur histoire, celle de ses grands parents et celle de la Guerre. Il savait certaines choses, bien sûr, mais avait été plus qu'heureux d'en ignorer d'autres. À Poudlard, une stèle commémorative avait été érigé et il en avait lu tous les noms, y compris celui de cet oncle disparu, mais il n'avait jamais demandé exactement comment ça s'était passé, si son père avait été présent, si sa mère avait assisté à la mort de son propre frère. Il n'avait jamais eu la franchise brusque de demander plus d'informations et il savait qu'Al (qui aurait eu cette franchise) était plutôt allé chercher les réponses dans un livre.

-Je mentirais si je disais que je n'y avais pas pensé., déclara Al.

Ils entendirent Barney prendre une profonde inspiration, comme s'il avait attendu leur réaction pour bouger.

-Si Lily est d'accord et qu'on utilise cette idée, il va nous falloir des preuves que Lily ne peut pas être... une Sorcière.

-J'ai fait des recherches, je vous fournirai tout ce que je peux., promit Al. Mais la plupart de mes affaires est restée à la maison et je ne peux pas y accéder pour le moment, alors, ça prendra peut-être un moment, le temps que je puisse retrouver quelques livres.

-Pas de problèmes. De toute façon, Siobhan ne veut rien faire sans l'accord de Lily.

-Oui, c'est mieux., soupira James. Autre chose?

-Non... Si!, se souvint-il. Lily m'a aussi demandé de vous dire d'être gentil avec Adam s'il venait vous voir.

James se retint difficilement de rouler des yeux, mais ne s'empêcha pas de soupirer.

-Elle a dit qu'il était son petit ami... Il est passé?, continua Barney, curieux.

-Il est venu, oui., répondit Al d'une voix encore plus désintéressée que d'habitude.

-Je vois... On ne l'aime pas beaucoup parce qu'on ne l'aime pas beaucoup, ou il y a une vraie raison?, les interrogea t-il.

Barney avait sincèrement et sérieusement grandi dans l'estime de James et d'Al depuis les premières recherches qu'ils avaient fait ensemble à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, ce qu'il leur semblait des milliers d'années plus tôt. Aussi ne furent-ils pas vraiment offensés de sa candeur. Ils échangèrent un regard.

-Va savoir., répondit James pour eux. Dis à Lily qu'il est bien venu, qu'il nous aide et qu'on essaie de bien se comporter.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis raccrochèrent. Al et James, pas encore fatigués, essayèrent de réfléchir un peu sur l'enquête, mais n'avaient l'impression que d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes et ils durent se résoudre à abandonner pour la soirée. Il était de toute manière très tard à ce moment. Al s'allongea sur le canapé, James se retira dans sa chambre et les frères s'endormirent rapidement.

Dans le chaos de la semaine qui se déroula, les jours semblèrent se fondre les uns avec les autres. Il y avait le réveil, un sommaire petit-déjeuner, le café où ils allaient retrouver Adam et Scorpius, la serveuse aux cheveux si noirs qu'ils en avaient des reflets bleus et encore et toujours, des pistes qui semblaient ne mener nulle part. Adam arrivait avec les yeux rouges (James était assez gêné de penser qu'il lui avait fallu deux jours pour réaliser que ce dernier subissait de plein fouet les effets du décalage horaire), Al avec ses livres, Scorpius avec sa connaissance impressionnante de l'Histoire et James avec autant d'espoir qu'il lui était possible de puiser dans des réserves plus profondes qu'il n'avait pensé.

Malheureusement, les nouvelles qu'ils avaient reçu de Mondingus Fletcher n'avaient pas été bonnes: personne n'avait cherché à se procurer du Polynectar. Adam suggéra que le vieil homme leur avait peut-être menti, mais Scorpius argua que Ding savait qu'ils repasseraient s'il ne leur disait pas la vérité, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mettre à dos une nouvelle génération de Potter. James avait souri: en expliquant à Al ce qui s'était passé, son frère l'avait regardé pensif un moment, puis avait mentionné être flatté que son frère avait pensé qu'il ne lui faudrait qu'une après-midi pour le détruire complètement.

Les hypothèses qui leur restaient ne leur semblaient que peu crédible. Il était possible qu'un sort ait contribué à faire passer le vrai meurtrier pour Harry, mais il leur fallait encore découvrir le qui et le pourquoi. Il pouvait aussi s'agir d'un Métamorphomage (après tout, la mère de Teddy elle-même s'était fait passer pour Harry au cours de la Guerre pour lui sauver la vie), mais la question restait: qui, pourquoi et comment le prouver?

Al évoqua la possibilité que ce soit quelqu'un qui avait voulu se venger de Celestu Nott, pour un jugement qu'il avait rendu et le petit groupe avait alors écumé les vieux journaux pour essayer de déterminer l'identité d'une telle personne, mais ils avaient fait royalement chou blanc jusqu'ici. Nott avait géré des affaires difficiles, mais il semblait toujours les juger d'une manière complètement impartiale. À dire vrai, en voyant la manière froide, calme et pacifique dont il avait réglé certains jugements délicats, les frères regrettaient d'autant plus sa disparition inattendu et tragique. Avec lui à la tête du procès, leur soeur aurait eu une meilleure chance qu'avec Henry Teague, le Ministre de la Magie, qui agissait en tant que remplaçant de Nott à la tête du Magenmagot. Un successeur allait être choisi rapidement, mais Teague était dans son bon droit en prenant ses fonctions en attendant. Al et Scorpius avaient tout de même signalé qu'il était très rare qu'un Ministre de la Magie cumule les deux fonctions de responsable de l'exécutif et du législatif. Dans ce cas précis, cela n'arrangeait personne et les frères espéraient que le Ministre veuille et puisse rester impartial en ce qui concernait le procès de Lily. Selon les dires de Siobhan et Barney (qui, Albus tint à le signaler, n'y connaissaient pas grand chose), Teague se comportait comme un juge normal l'aurait fait.

Le problème principal était qu'ils avaient énormément de mal à trouver une raison pour laquelle on aurait voulu tuer Celestu Nott.

À la recherche de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver, ils avaient même déniché de vieilles photos de Poudlard pour essayer de se familiariser avec la victime, mais c'était Scorpius qui y était le plus parvenu. Celestu était allé à Serdaigle, il avait eu un petit cercle d'amis, il avait été modérément populaire, avait fait partie du club d'Échecs de Poudlard avec son meilleur ami. Il s'était marié après la Guerre, était devenu le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot et n'avait pas eu d'enfants. Un article en profondeur produit par la Gazette du Sorcier leur permit d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie domestique du Président-Sorcier. Il menait une vie assez retirée et calme dans une propriété au sud de Londres. Les mercredis soirs, il jouait aux Échecs avec un vieil ami, mais les autres soirs, il les passait avec sa femme, à lire dans la véranda en buvant du thé. Les photos montraient l'image d'un couple classique, mais James savait bien que les choses étaient rarement ce qu'elles semblaient être: ils avaient posé pour ses photos, comment pouvait-on en déterminer quoi que ce soit?

Le jeune homme ne se considérait pas du tout comme un expert en relations, sa récente rupture en témoignait. Quant aux autres, le seul qui aurait pu donner son avis sur le sujet en connaisseur était Adam et malgré les promesses faites à leur soeur de bien se comporter avec lui, ni James, ni Al n'avaient vraiment envie d'entendre son avis sur le sujet. Al n'avait jamais semblé intéressé par qui que ce soit et Scorpius dit simplement qu'il était célibataire et changea rapidement de sujet.

En bon paparazzi, certains «journalistes» suivaient Gaïa, la veuve de Celestu Nott à chaque fois qu'elle commettait l'erreur d'apparaître en public. Son chagrin semblait réel, mais sans vraiment de profondeur. Elle paraissait triste et aussi soulagée. Cependant, les quatre jeunes hommes ne pouvaient en expliquer la cause, ni même si cela avait un lien avec la mort de son mari. Après tout, rien n'obligeait quelqu'un à porter le deuil d'une autre personne, même si cette autre personne était quelqu'un avec qui vous aviez vécu plus de deux décennies. Il aurait été inapproprié de l'interroger et ils n'auraient pas su quoi leur dire. De plus, elle ne leur paraissait pas coupable.

Le procès de Lily, quant à lui, se déroulait avec une certaine célérité. Il n'était dans l'intérêt de personne de le laisser traîner. Siobhan et Barney oscillaient entre la fatigue, l'espoir et le découragement. Lily s'était rangé à l'idée de son avocate, qui plaidait désormais la relaxe de Lily car elle n'était pas Sorcière. Les recherches d'Al s'avérèrent très utiles dans ce sens, mais la question se posa de ce qu'elle était si elle n'était pas Sorcière et là, malheureusement, les réponses manquaient.

Chacun dans le Monde Magique avait une opinion sur ce qui devait arriver à Lily. Certains pensaient qu'elle devait être relâché, qu'il ne leur appartenait pas de la juger, ou, pour une partie de la population plus virulente, qu'elle devrait être considéré en héroïne pour s'être confronté à une administration qu'ils jugeaient corrompu. Entre ces derniers et ceux, sous le choc ou cherchant une certaine vengeance, qui aurait voulu frapper Lily avec toute la puissance de la loi, James et Al ne savaient pas vraiment lesquels les effrayaient le plus.

Eux aussi étaient régulièrement suivis par des journalistes à la recherche d'un scoop ou prétendant être de leur côté et leur offrir l'opportunité de rétablir la vérité. Les frères étaient tout de même trop prudents pour vraiment y croire. Leur échapper était toujours un challenge, mais entre l'intelligence d'Albus et la réactivité de James, ils y parvenaient et s'efforçaient de retrouver les autres. Leur petit café, par miracle, était resté à l'écart de la tempête, ce qui leur permettait au moins de travailler en paix. Un court moment, James eut même l'impression de retrouver un semblant de normalité. Mais ce fugace état de grâce n'allait pas durer: alors qu'ils commandaient leurs quatrième café de la journée, Barney les appela, presque paniqué. Harry et Ginny avaient été retrouvés et étaient ramenés au Ministère. Les deux frères bondirent, laissant Adam et Scorpius au café et se précipitèrent au Ministère.

Adam avait vu la panique dans leurs yeux et son coeur s'était douloureusement serré. Il ne savait pas ce que souhaitait Lily, mais s'il avait osé, il les aurait emmené tous et laissé ce Monde qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui ne les méritait pas derrière eux. James, cependant, leur avait demandé, à Scorpius et à lui, de rester en arrière, n'étant pas sûr que l'arrivée d'un autre comme Lily ne se révélerait pas désastreuse pour tout le monde.

Il n'empêcha pas un profond soupir de s'échapper de sa poitrine et regarda Scorpius. Au cours des derniers jours, il avait eu l'occasion de l'observer et voyait à présent que le départ des deux Potter n'avait fait que le galvaniser davantage.

L'air concentré, il se pencha sur les papiers devant lui, caressant du bout des doigts les photos du bureau de Celestu Nott, ainsi que d'autres, avec sa femme ou à Poudlard.

-On n'a aucune preuve qu'il s'agit d'un crime médité depuis longtemps, ou une conspiration..., commença t-il, parlant lentement.

Adam avait aussi appris que le jeune homme aimait réfléchir à voix haute et le laissa continuer.

-Il a été tué avec un coupe papier, celui qu'il utilisait, celui qui était juste sur son bureau. Ça pourrait être juste ça, un crime d'opportunité.

-Mais si quelqu'un a pris le visage de Harry, c'est que cette personne l'avait vu, soit dans la maison, ce qui nous ramène à sa femme, ou peut-être à quelqu'un qui l'a vu arriver chez eux.

Scorpius resta silencieux un moment, songeur.

-Et si c'était les deux?, murmura t-il. Un crime d'opportunité et un crime prémédité?


	9. Épiphanie

_**Chapitre 9: Épiphanie**_

Adam fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Si quelqu'un surveillait sa maison, cherchant une opportunité, peut-être que Harry Potter lui a fourni cette opportunité.

-D'accord, mais comment cette personne a pu lui ressembler, alors?

Scorpius plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Il se laissa aller contre la banquette et laissa son regard dériver. Il pensa à Celestu, non à son corps étendu sur le tapis rouge de sang de son bureau, mais vivant, heureux peut-être, en habitant à Poudlard. À l'époque, il voulait déjà faire partie du Magenmagot, tout comme son meilleur ami, Mark Nolan. Si les deux avaient fini par atteindre leur but, Celestu (dans l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier) avait dit qu'il n'y serait jamais parvenu sans sa femme. Scorpius regarda les photos de Poudlard, examinant avec attention le papier glacé et les personnes qui s'y mouvaient. Celestu Nott y paraissait si jeune et plein d'espoir et une seconde, Scorpius se révulsa en pensant qu'il était mort, que quelqu'un l'avait tué. Vengeance, haine? Amour, peut-être? Qui avait bien pu le tuer? Une idée soudaine lui vint et il prit la liste fournie par Teddy. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre alors qu'il comprenait ce qui s'était passé. Adam, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, vit son expression changer et il parut si dévasté qu'Adam se figea, inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées et il mit un moment à émerger. Il releva la tête.

-Scorpius?, appela Adam.

-Allons-y., déclara ce dernier, commençant à ranger les nombreuses affaires, photos et papiers qui étaient sur la table.

-D'accord, mais où?

-Au Ministère.

Adam aida à ranger machinalement et baissa la voix, apercevant du coin de l'œil la serveuse qui approchait.

-Je croyais qu'il valait mieux qu'on reste à l'écart, surtout moi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir.

Il était hors de question pour Adam de rater la suite des événements.

-Je ne suis pas non plus obligé d'utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Ils sortirent du café rapidement, laissant un pourboire généreux à la serveuse qu'ils dérangeaient depuis une semaine et se dirigèrent vers le Ministère. Adam, qui n'y était jamais allé, fut étonné de voir à quel point il était facile d'y entrer. Il en fit la remarque à Scorpius.

-Tes pouvoirs t'immunisent contre les sorts mis en place pour repousser les Moldus. Mais normalement, il y a plus de contrôle pour rentrer, oui... Ils doivent avoir mieux à faire... Viens, essayons au moins de rester discret.

Ils avancèrent rapidement, au milieu de gens qui les ignoraient. Une nervosité ambiante, comme une sorte de panique chaotique, régnait sur le lieu.

-Tu as entendu?

Quelqu'un discutait à voix haute, anxieux de faire passer les nouvelles.

-Le Ministre a fait relaxer la fille Potter ! Apparemment, comme elle n'est pas Sorcière, on n'a pas le droit de la juger...

-Tu peux être sûr qu'il ne ratera pas ses parents., répliqua quelqu'un d'autre.

Adam et Scorpius retinrent leur souffle, mais accélérèrent l'allure. Le sorcier emmena l'Américain à travers le dédale formé par les couloirs tortueux du Ministère. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du lieu où les jugements étaient rendus, un brouhaha de plus en plus bruyant se faisait entendre.

-C'est normal, ça?, finit par demander Adam.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lily soit libre..., murmura Adam.

-J'espère que les gars ont une idée pour aider leur mère.

Adam le regarda, comprenant enfin.

-Tu sais qui a tué Nott, pas vrai?

-Oui.

Il le prit par le bras.

-Et tu peux le prouver?

Scorpius grimaça et recommença à avancer.

-Espérons. Je peux au moins leur gagner un peu de temps et semer le doute dans l'esprit des gens.

Ils tournèrent un couloir et Adam s'arrêta, surpris.

-Je suppose que c'est là.

À quelques pas d'eux, une foule s'était déjà rassemblé, tâchant d'entrer dans la salle du Jugement.

-Viens., l'enjoignit Scorpius, avançant déjà.

Il leur fallut jouer des coudes pour parvenir seulement à l'entrée de la pièce. Poussés en avant, pressés contre les autres, Scorpius avait la vue bloqué par la personne devant lui. Derrière lui, Adam avait une vue un peu plus dégagé, comme il était légèrement plus grand. La salle était remplie à craquer. Séparé par une barrière (et des Aurors qui montaient la garde), il y avait le Magenmagot, le Ministre et les enfants Potter, même si Scorpius ne les voyait pas et qu'Adam ne fit que les apercevoir une seconde et ne réussit qu'à discerner la chevelure rousse de Lily à côté d'eux. Le Ministre essayait depuis quelques moments de calmer la foule, demandant des réponses, demandant où étaient les Potter.

-Silence !

La voix, magiquement amplifiée, du Ministre, réussit à couvrir le vacarme ambiant.

-Faites entrer les Potter.

D'une petite pièce sur le côté sortirent Harry et Ginny, marchant côte à côte, la tête haute et la démarche pleine d'assurance. Des murmures se firent entendre à leur apparition: jamais ils n'avaient semblé aussi noble, aussi digne et admirable. Scorpius repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à James quand ils s'étaient revus sur le Chemin de Traverse: l'opinion publique changeait comme une girouette et maintenant, tous étaient prêts à donner une nouvelle chance à Harry Potter, pour peu qu'on leur fournisse l'occasion. Les Potter furent installés sur deux fauteuils où des chaînes enchantés vinrent restreindre leurs mouvements. Un grondement de sympathie enfla dans la salle et Henry Teague le sentit. Déjà mis en porte-à-faux suite à sa liaison avec son assistante, mais aussi à cause de plusieurs mesures controversées de son gouvernement, le Ministre tenta de capitaliser sur la popularité de l'instant. En se montrant généreux, il pourrait regagner des partisans.

-Mr Potter, en raison de vos nombreux services rendus à notre communauté, si vous voulez vous exprimer, vous pouvez prendre ce moment.

Le silence tomba, chacun attendant que le héros du Monde Magique prenne la parole. Harry n'avait absolument rien prévu pour cette situation. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, c'était souvent Hermione qui se chargeait de cette partie. Ginny avait raison, il n'avait jamais été seul. Les quelques mois sans elle avaient été les plus misérables de sa vie. Il la regarda et le sentant, elle tourna la tête vers lui et ils se fixèrent un long moment. La première fois qu'il lui avait demandé, c'était après un dîner romantique, lors d'une promenade sous la lumière de la lune. Il avait mis un genou à terre, lui avait fait une belle déclaration et lui avait demandé sa main. Ils étaient si jeunes, mais les sentiments de Harry n'avaient fait que se renforcer, grandi par les centaines, les milliers de jours ensemble, par les disputes, les naissances de leurs enfants, par chaque heure qui passait et en ce moment, tout ce que voulait Harry, c'était continuer à l'aimer un peu plus chaque jour.

-Épouse-moi.

Le ton était abrupt, il n'y avait eu que ces deux mots, mais Ginny connaissait et partageait les sentiments qui étaient derrière. Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour répondre.

-Oui.

Ils se sourirent et à quelques mètres d'eux, James et Al échangèrent un regard amusé, contents de constater que leurs parents reprenaient leurs vies en main. Lily, qui n'avait pas encore été mis au courant de leur divorce, eut l'air surpris, puis soulagée. Quoi qu'elle ait fait qui avait mené à leur rupture était en train d'être réparé.

-Il n'y a pas de cellules mixtes, vous serez tout de même séparés..., intervint le Ministre.

-On sait., répondit Harry, qui ne lui avait pas fait l'aumône d'un regard.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, un Prêtre-Sorcier vous attendra à Azkaban.

Une rumeur de colère gronda dans la mer des gens derrière eux. Scorpius et Adam s'efforçaient encore d'avancer à travers elle. Le Ministre leva la main, mais une voix autoritaire l'interrompit.

-Attendez!

Avec déférence, les gens s'écartaient du chemin d'un vieux Sorcier, d'une stature importante, à la peau sombre et aux cheveux blancs.

-C'est Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'ancien Ministre de la Magie. Il était extrêmement populaire., murmura Scorpius à Adam.

Le vieil homme s'avança sans se presser et alla se poster derrière Harry.

-J'ai suivi Harry Potter jusque dans la Guerre. Si vous l'envoyez à Azkaban, je l'y suivrais là-bas aussi.

Il y eut une seconde de silence, comme un calme avant la tempête.

-Moi aussi!, cria une voix dans le fond, et, en se retournant, Adam crut voir une tignasse rousse et partit du principe qu'il devait s'agir d'un Weasley.

Mais il ne fut pas le seul à se déclarer en faveur de Harry. Alors que des «Moi aussi!» retentissaient dans toute la pièce, Scorpius se demanda combien parmi ces gens avaient pensé que Harry Potter mentait ou cherchait la célébrité quand il avait juré que Voldemort était de retour. Ces gens-là ne l'avaient pas cru une fois et n'étaient pas prêts à se tromper de nouveau. Quelqu'un derrière Adam le bouscula et ce dernier jura à mi-voix. Scorpius revint au présent, se rappelant que même un soutien aussi important n'empêcherait pas le Ministre de mettre Harry en prison. Heureusement, la patience d'Adam s'était amenuisé. D'un geste vif, il écarta les bras, repoussant les gens en face d'eux vers les côtés, dégageant un mince passage pour Scorpius qui s'y engouffra sans attendre. À nouveau, quelqu'un bouscula Adam, la foule se referma et il perdit Scorpius du regard. Il jura à mi-voix et espéra que le Sorcier ait pu se frayer un chemin un peu plus facilement.

-Si ce n'était pas Harry Potter, aucun de vous ne protesterait!, s'insurgea le Ministre.

James, aux côtés d'Al et Lily, voyait une veine battre violemment sur sa tempe.

-Il est accusé d'un crime, selon nos Lois, il doit être enfermé à Azkaban jusqu'à ce que son procès soit tenu.

-Il n'est pas coupable.

Le Ministre, comme James, plissa les yeux pour essayer de discerner la personne qui avait parlé.

-Peut-être, mais c'est aux membres du Magenmagot d'en décider.

-C'est pourquoi je leur dis., continua Scorpius, réussissant à sortir de la foule. Il n'est pas coupable.

James sentit un regain d'espoir en voyant le jeune homme et entendit à peine les murmures de la foule, surprise de voir un Malefoy parler en faveur d'un Potter. La curiosité atteint même le Ministre. Il fit un signe et les Aurors laissèrent Scorpius avancer au-delà des limites.

-Mr Malefoy. Est-ce que vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez?

James, qui était plus près de Scorpius que le Ministre, vit distinctement son nouvel ami faire une petite grimace. Ne voulant pas mentir, il se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air inspiré et leva le regard sur le Ministre.

-Je ne demande que quelques minutes pour m'expliquer.

L'étonnement et l'intérêt général poussa le Ministre en ce sens et il lui fit signe de s'exprimer. Scorpius jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux enfants Potter afin de gagner du courage et avança pour être mieux vu. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Comme nous le savons tous, le 27 mars dernier, la nuit précédant le début du procès de sa fille, Harry Potter alla voir Celestu Nott dans l'espoir de lui parler de Lily. Le ton finit par monter, selon l'Elfe de Maison et les propres aveux de Harry Potter. Ce dernier partit ensuite. Lenky, l'Elfe de Maison, rapporte que Harry Potter serait revenu et que la fois suivante où il est allé voir son maître, ce dernier était mort et Harry Potter avait disparu. Accordons, pour le moment, le bénéfice du doute à Harry Potter, qui nie vigoureusement être revenu et encore plus farouchement avoir tué Celestu Nott. Il aurait été particulièrement stupide de sa part de revenir au vu et au su de tous pour tuer quelqu'un, sans même parler du fait que cela n'est pas vraiment dans son caractère...

-Mr Malefoy., l'interrompit le Ministre. Nous connaissons les faits. Avez-vous de vraies preuves?

Scorpius se retourna, l'air affable, mais James reconnut sur son visage l'expression qu'il avait eu en présence de Mondingus Fletcher. Il était cordial, mais savait qu'il était en présence d'un ennemi.

-Je tiens à rappeler ce qui s'est passé.

-Nous nous souvenons.

Hésitant, Scorpius jeta un oeil aux Potter: Albus hocha la tête imperceptiblement vers lui et James lui fit un rapide sourire. Reprenant sa contenance, il commença à marcher le long de la pièce, droit comme un i, les mains dans le dos.

-Vous vous souvenez, oui, mais vous n'avez pas tous les faits. Et peu d'entre vous ici, à part peut-être le Ministre et Mark Nolan connaissaient vraiment Celestu Nott.

En disant ceci, il s'était tourné vers un homme au visage ridé, siégeant au sein du Magenmagot. L'air de ce dernier se durcit et James le vit serrer les dents.

-Car vous le connaissiez bien, pas vrai, Monsieur Nolan?

-Oui, c'est vrai., répliqua ce dernier d'une voix blanche.

-En fait, vous étiez même son meilleur ami, depuis les bancs de Poudlard jusqu'à ceux du Magenmagot. Vous sembliez proches, tous les deux, et notre société est très mal faite.

James fronça les sourcils et comprit seulement en voyant la douleur subite qui avait marqué le visage de Mark Nolan. Scorpius s'éloigna un peu, comme touché lui aussi. Il déglutit, ferma les poings et tenta d'endiguer la tristesse de devoir continuer et la colère de vivre dans un monde pareil.

-Pour faire partie du Magenmagot, pour avoir la carrière que vous souhaitiez au sein du Ministère, il fallait vous marier. Il épousa une vieille amie et vous avez choisi Alaria...

_Alaria..._ James se souvint avoir vu cet étrange prénom sur la liste donnée par Teddy. Le nom marqué était son nom de jeune fille, c'était pourquoi il n'avait semblé suspicieux à personne. James comprit: avec ses pouvoirs de Métamorphomage, il était facile pour elle de ressembler à qui elle le souhaitait. Jalouse peut-être, elle avait surveillé la maison et profité des éclats de voix entendus et de la sortie de Harry pour revenir et confronter son rival. Scorpius s'approcha à nouveau de Mark Nolan, qui le surplombait de sa place au Magenmagot. Il croisa son regard et sous un poids immense, se retourna, soupirant.

Soudainement, il se sentit soulevé et collé en arrière contre la paroi le séparant du Magenmagot. Incapable de se retourner, une main se posa sur son col, le maintenant dans cette position inconfortable, le sol à un mètre sous ses pieds. Tout s'était passé si vite, réalisa t-il, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Désormais, il en aurait eu l'occasion, mais ce ne fut pas cette émotion qui le submergea. Dans les deux secondes qui s'étaient déroulés, la fratrie Potter était entré en action: les frères avaient dégainé leurs baguettes et leur soeur avait adopté une posture d'attaque, prête à la moindre opportunité. Un sentiment de chaleur monta dans le coeur de Scorpius: il n'y avait jamais eu que ses parents prêts à prendre sa défense. Son regard s'accrocha à eux et c'est à peine s'il remarqua que les Aurors eux aussi pointaient leurs baguettes.

-Ne dites plus rien, pitié., murmura Mark Nolan à son oreille, le tenant encore par sa chemise. Je lui ai fait assez de mal.

Scorpius entendit un bruit de bois contre la table et Nolan le lâcha. Il tomba au sol, indemne.

-C'est moi., déclara Nolan, sa voix résonnant dans la salle complètement silencieuse. Je l'ai tué. Je voulais sa place, alors je l'ai tué.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent floues. Scorpius regarda Nolan, mais ce dernier le fixait d'un air suppliant, alors qu'il était emmené par les Aurors et le jeune homme baissa la tête, gardant le silence. Il entendit James protester et en fut impressionné. L'aveu de Nolan exonérait son père, mais le sachant non coupable, il voulait tout de même intervenir. Scorpius revint vers eux rapidement et secoua la tête devant James. Ce dernier refusa de se taire et voulut protester plus haut, mais Scorpius lui saisit le poignet.

-Arrête. Ce n'est pas ce qu'_il_ veut.

James paraissait vaincu et baissa le regard. Albus avait un air neutre, mais Scorpius l'avait suffisamment observé durant leurs années à Poudlard pour discerner sa mâchoire serrée. Lily fixait ses frères tour à tour, ne comprenant pas, mais sembla partager l'inquiétude de Scorpius à leur sujet. Le Ministre les tira de leurs pensées moroses. Pendant ce temps, il avait consulté les autres membres du Magenmagot.

-Mr Potter, en raison des derniers événements et puisque nous savons que c'est votre femme qui vous a fait évader et que vous n'aviez rien à voir dans cette évasion, vous êtes affranchi de toutes les charges contre vous. Vous êtes libres.

Il y eut une explosion d'exclamation dans la salle, tout le monde montrant sa joie. Les chaînes tombèrent du Fauteuil et Harry se leva, hésitant et restant près de sa femme.

-Vous pouvez reprendre votre poste de Chef des Aurors, mais il vous est impossible d'intervenir dans l'affaire concernant Ginny Weasley.

Harry hocha la tête, encore sous le choc et lança un coup d'oeil à ses enfants. Al s'était penché vers Siobhan, toujours assise et lui murmurait quelque chose, sortant un livre de sa sacoche. James, sentant le regard de son père sur eux, lui fit un signe discret, lui demandant silencieusement de leur gagner du temps. Harry comprit son fils et réalisa que Ginny avait eu raison, comme toujours. Leurs enfants et la persévérance de ces derniers, leur courage, leur espoir et leurs esprits, allaient les sauver et tout ce que Harry avait besoin de faire était de les laisser agir.

-Monsieur le Ministre., commença Harry, interrompant celui-ci au moment où il allait parler à Ginny. Vous m'avez offert l'opportunité de m'exprimer tout à l'heure, j'aimerais le faire maintenant.

Un silence presque immédiat tomba, arrêtant toutes les conversations à mi-voix de la Salle. Tout le monde voulait entendre Harry Potter parler. Teague le sentit et sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Henry Teague avait toujours été content que le Survivant n'ait jamais eu de prétentions politiques, car il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais eu aucune chance dans une élection s'il était face à Harry Potter. Malgré lui, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, cette impression d'infériorité avilissante le prenait et il détestait de toutes ses forces cette sensation déplaisante. Pourtant, il fallait le laisser s'exprimer et, les dents serrés, il hocha la tête.


	10. Pluie douce-amère

_**Chapitre 10: Pluie douce-amère**_

Harry, relevant la tête, réalisa qu'il avait fort à dire, en réalité. Il se tourna, cherchant quelqu'un du regard, mais celui qu'il voulait était tout près, ne voulant certainement pas rater une occasion de voir les Potter tomber...

-Jeremy., appela Harry, interpellant Naughton, qui fit un pas réticent en avant.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu récupéreras mon boulot.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Tu es viré.

-Quoi? Mais je n'ai fait que mon travail! Si c'est à propos de tes foutus gamins...

Harry l'interrompit, ne voulant pas entendre ses pensées sur ses enfants.

-J'aurais peut-être pu pardonner le harcèlement constant de ma famille et de mes proches si tu avais au moins pu découvrir le vrai coupable. Mais à ce sujet, tu as été moins utile qu'un gosse de riche reclus féru d'histoire...

Se retournant vers Scorpius, il continua:

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, Scorpius, je te suis très reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, prenant de plein fouet, mais acceptant de bon coeur l'étrangeté de la situation.

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes, Mr Potter. Je suis un gosse de riche reclus féru d'histoire...

-Il ne peut pas me renvoyer., protesta Naughton, s'adressant au Ministre.

Celui-ci croisa les bras sur son bureau et baissa la tête, restant silencieux.

-Bien sûr que je peux., répliqua Harry. Et c'est ce que je fais. En fait, stopper ta croisade envers ma famille, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle Ginny et moi nous sommes laissés prendre...

Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre dans toute la Salle et les murmures revinrent. Harry sourit devant l'air défait de Naughton.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu nous attraper sans qu'on t'aide?

Naughton, choqué et hébété, laissa errer son regard, essayant de trouver du soutien, mais tous lui paraissaient hostiles. Lentement, il décrocha son insigne, le lâcha au sol, quitta son poste, se retourna et se laissa avaler par la foule. Harry regarda, triomphant, le Ministre, certain de ses choix.

-Une dernière chose., continua t-il.

Teague lui fit signe de continuer.

-Je démissionne.

Une véritable marée de murmures plus ou moins audibles d'opposition se firent entendre. James, Al et Lily regardaient leur père avec surprise, mais Ginny lui souriait. Harry, qui se sentait rajeunir à chaque seconde, lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

-Vous devez pourtant comprendre que nous devions vous traiter comme un suspect., tenta d'intervenir le Ministre. Vous n'avez pas besoin de démissionner pour autant.

-Je sais, oui. Je comprends, vraiment..., répondit Harry. Mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, à Azkaban. Je veux être plus présent, pour eux. Je pense que personne ne pourra me le reprocher., rajouta t-il, lançant un regard vers l'arrière.

Les murmures se turent presque instantanément et James ouvrit de grands yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire le pouvoir incroyable que son père détenait sans le vouloir.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, j'accepte.

Le Ministre en paraissait même plutôt satisfait et posa son regard sur Ginny.

-Mrs Weasley...?

-Je demande à parler à ma cliente., s'écria Siobhan, bondissant sur ses pieds.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui vous en empêche., répondit Teague, interloqué.

-Ma cliente, Madame Ginny Potter.

Un air de profonde fatigue se fit voir sur le visage du Ministre.

-Bien sûr, oui... Vous aurez le temps de préparer son procès bien assez tôt. Ayez la bonté de me laisser finir.

-Mais si vous _me_ laissez finir, je peux régler ce malentendu une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Malentendu?, répéta le Ministre, abasourdi.

La jeune femme sourit en hochant la tête.

-Il ne me faut que quelques minutes et je peux lui parler devant tout le monde.

Henry Teague n'était plus à ça près. Il se laissa glisser en arrière et se réconforta en se disant qu'au moins, son sentiment d'impuissance face à Harry Potter finirait par s'évanouir s'il ne le voyait plus dans les couloirs du Ministère. Siobhan saisit un papier rempli de notes et un stylo qu'elle n'utiliserait pas et s'approcha de Ginny.

-Votre situation est assez particulière. Comment est-ce que je dois vous appeler? Mrs Potter? Mrs Weasley? Miss Weasley?

Ginny fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux, surprise et interrogative. Les deux femmes avaient rapidement réglé le problème en s'appelant par leur prénom sans que cette familiarité ne représente un manque de courtoisie.

-Ginny, c'est très bien.

La jeune avocate posa ses grands yeux bruns sur elle et lui fit un sourire discret, mais aussi un peu soucieux, ne sachant pas si la nouvelle idée de son fils fonctionnerait. Ginny refusa de le montrer, mais ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

-Ginny., commença son interrogatrice, est-il vrai que vous avez divorcé de Harry Potter?

La mère de Lily lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, mais vit que celle-ci, bien entourée de ses frères et de Barney, semblait bien aller et lui envoya un regard encourageant. Ginny, dont les membres s'engourdissaient sur le Fauteuil, tourna la tête vers Siobhan O'Callahan.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Par conséquent, vous avez rempli toutes les formalités, vous avez fait part de votre décision au Bureau des Affaires Courantes du Ministère, département du Mariage et vous avez suivi la procédure régulière?

-C'est ça., répondit Ginny, qui ne voyait pas vraiment où voulait en venir la jeune femme.

-C'était le 10 janvier dernier?

-Oui.

-Et puisque vous avez suivi la procédure complète, vous êtes allés, avec Mr Potter, voir le Prêtre Sorcier qui vous avait mariés pour qu'il rompe le sort?

Ginny, stupéfaite, ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Non...Il ne s'agissait que d'une formalité, nous... ne voulions pas encore faire traîner les choses, c'était... trop douloureux.

-Le sort auquel vous faites allusion, c'est celui que le Prêtre Sorcier lance à la fin de la cérémonie?, demanda le Ministre.

-Précisément.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un sort de rien du tout, il n'a aucun vrai pouvoir, ce ne sont que des gerbes d'étoiles dans le ciel...

-Et pourtant... S'il vous faut les spécificités, je laisserai Albus Potter s'en charger, mais ce que vous prenez pour un sort de rien du tout est en fait crucial dans le cas qui nous concerne. Albus...

Le jeune homme avança en direction de Siobhan, sérieux et le dos droit.

-Le sort employé, dont je vous épargnerai le mot compliqué, a été créé il y a plus de 500 ans et est utilisé depuis lors à la fin de la majorité des mariages sorciers sur le territoire britannique.

De là où il était, James avait un parfait visuel sur le Ministre qui s'agitait sur sa chaise. Il regarda Albus, debout là-bas, affrontant un Monde qui, jusqu'à récemment, les aurait exilé s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Il le fixait et sentait son coeur gonfler de fierté. Il perçut les yeux de Lily posé sur lui et ils échangèrent un regard plein de complicité et d'affection. _Bon sang, que ça fait du bien d'être ensemble à nouveau..._

-La personne qui l'a créé a été un Législateur crucial de cette période... Je pense d'ailleurs que Malefoy pourra vous en parler mieux que moi...

Tout ceux qui connaissaient bien Albus observèrent ce dernier avec surprise. Il n'admettait pas facilement que quelqu'un était plus familier d'un sujet que lui. James regarda Scorpius du coin de l'oeil: le jeune homme était tout aussi étonné et eut un sourire timide en coin avant de faire un pas.

-Non, merci, épargnez-nous le cours d'Histoire., répliqua Henry Teague, qui utilisait déjà toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de se masser les tempes pour essayer d'apaiser le mal de tête que lui provoquait les Potter.

-Toujours est-il., continua Albus, ignorant les consignes implicites du Ministre, que ce sort a plus de puissance qu'on pourrait le croire et que, du moins je le crois, plus aucun des Prêtres Sorciers qui l'utilisent encore de nos jours, ne sait vraiment ce qu'il fait.

Un grand silence accueillit ses paroles et James se mordit les lèvres, parvenant à peine à croire ce qu'Albus avait sous-entendu. Il sentit sa soeur lui serrer le poignet, mais ne pouvait quitter le désastre des yeux.

-Est-ce qu'Al vient d'insulter toute une catégorie de personnes?

James secoua doucement la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Leur frère continua avec une extrême candeur. Pour lui, il n'avait dit que la vérité et ne voyait pas pourquoi quiconque devrait en être offensé.

-En réalité, appuya t-il, ce sort est crucial au cours de la célébration. Sans lui, pas de mariage légal au sein du Monde Sorcier. Et avec., annonça t-il, se tournant avec ses parents, un divorce ne l'est pas non plus.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard, un instant déconcertés. Tant pis, ils se remarieraient quand même. Le Ministre écarquilla ses yeux glacés.

-Très bien, ils sont toujours mariés, et alors? Ça ne change au rien au fait que votre mère a commis un crime !

Albus recula et Siobhan s'avança, comme dans une chorégraphie parfaitement exécutée.

-En fait, ça change tout., dit la jeune avocate. Lors de l'établissement des Lois majeurs sur le Mariage, il a été déterminé qu'un mari ou une femme devait assistance à son conjoint, une assistance qui peut se manifester d'une manière illégale, comme cela a été démontré lors de l'affaire Le Ministère contre les époux Parrow, de 1934.

Il y eut un instant d'attente, durant lequel le Ministre consulta ses collègues du Magenmagot, puis posa un regard de doute sur la jeune femme bien habillée en face de lui.

-Il me semble qu'il y avait des prérequis dans cette loi.

-Oui, effectivement, confirma Siobhan. Mais vous venez justement de les remplir. Si le conjoint est accusé injustement d'un crime, l'époux peut intervenir en sa faveur, même en commettant un crime.

À côté de lui, James perçut Scorpius qui hochait la tête avec ferveur, prêt à étaler son savoir historique si le besoin se faisait sentir.

-Beaucoup de Lois rétrogrades ont été abrogés dans les années 1970, lors de la Révolution Culturelle.

Siobhan resta silencieuse devant cette remarque de Teague, mais Albus vint à sa rescousse.

-C'est vrai, mais pas celle-ci. Si vous cherchez plus de preuves, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi.

-Je demande donc la relaxe immédiate de ma cliente, Madame Ginevra Potter., annonça Siobhan, qui détestait perdre du temps.

À nouveau, le Ministre se tourna vers les autres membres du Magenmagot. La Salle retint son souffle.

-En raison de ces dernières révélations, j'ordonne la libération immédiate de Madame Potter.

S'il dit quelque chose après cela, ce fut noyé dans le bruit ambiant, dans les hourras et dans les cris. Les chaînes tombèrent du Fauteuil et Ginny se leva rapidement, se jetant dans les bras de Harry. Puis, James, Albus et Lily s'approchant, ils s'enlacèrent tous, si euphoriques de se retrouver qu'ils ne pouvaient trouver les mots adaptés. Même Albus, peu enclin aux contacts physiques prolongés, resta collé à sa famille. Les moins curieux reculaient déjà, sortant de la pièce, laissant un peu plus de place aux autres pour s'avancer. Les Potter finirent par se lâcher, plusieurs personnes (dont Shacklebolt, Adam et Barney), s'approchèrent pour leur serrer la main. Petit à petit, ils sortirent de la Salle.

-Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris., avoua James à son père. Tu as dit que tu savais ce que Naughton faisait. Comment?

Harry eut un sourire en coin et regarda sa femme.

-Déjà, je connais assez Naughton et ses méthodes. Et de plus, continua t-il, se penchant en confidence vers son fils, Hermione nous avait trouvé.

James écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh, pas tout de suite, bien sûr. Il lui a fallu quelques jours.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous l'a pas dit?

-Vous étiez encore plus surveillés qu'elle, on a préféré garder le secret le temps de faire un plan. Et finalement, c'était plus simple de revenir que d'attendre.

Le jeune homme garda le silence, à la fois heureux et abattu. Son père le poussa gentiment du coude.

-Ron a dit que Naughton t'avait viré de ta formation.

James hocha la tête, un peu dépassé. Sa mère, dans un mouvement de délicatesse, s'éloigna pour les laisser parler.

-Tu pourrais certainement faire appel de la décision et y être de retour dans quelques jours., continua son père.

-Peut-être, oui. Sans doute, même. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire. Le Monde Sorcier... Ils ne sont pas comme je le pensais.

-Un jour viendra où ils auront peut-être besoin de nouveau d'aide.

James sourit à Harry.

-Probablement. Et je suis persuadé qu'à ce moment, je ne serais que la deuxième ou troisième personne de cette famille à me précipiter pour les sauver.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient rapprochés avec Ginny. James ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers son frère et sa soeur, préférant les avoir dans son champ de vision. Lily était dans les bras d'Adam, aux côtés de Siobhan et Barney et James vit Al s'avancer vers un Scorpius qui semblait vouloir partir. Dans un coin du couloir, il aperçut Emily et son coeur se serra alors qu'il quitta ses parents pour s'approcher d'elle.

Scorpius était content que les Potter aient pu se retrouver, mais sa légère agoraphobie se déclarait et il fit un pas vers la sortie, rêvant déjà à une tasse de thé et à un bon livre, dans le confort douillet de la bibliothèque du Manoir...

-Mal... Scorpius.

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris, entendant la voix d'Albus. Le jeune homme se fit craquer les jointures des doigts dans un geste nerveux et déclara rapidement.

-J'ai toujours eu du mal à faire confiance aux gens. Je te fais confiance.

La parole fut liée au geste et Albus Potter tendit la main à Scorpius Malefoy. Celui-ci, dans un flash, vit presque son père tendre la main à Harry Potter et leur rivalité naître. Relevant la tête de la main d'Albus à son visage, il vit du coin de l'oeil le père de ce dernier les observer et il se demanda brièvement s'ils avaient pensé à la même chose. Mais il fallait apprendre du passé, et pas le répéter. Alors, il serra la main du jeune homme en face de lui, mais qu'un court instant, connaissant assez son aversion pour les longs contacts. Albus, étonné, le fixa de ses yeux d'aigle.

-Regarder les gens, c'est être moins seul., expliqua Scorpius à ses questions silencieuses. Je vais y aller. C'est mieux si les rumeurs n'atteignent pas mes parents avant moi.

Il fit demi-tour et, à nouveau, fit un pas avant d'être rappelé.

-Scorpius !

Cette fois-ci, c'était la voix de Lily Potter qui s'approcha d'eux en lui souriant comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours.

-Tu viendras déjeuner à la maison, un jour?

-Avec joie, merci., répondit-il, poliment.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que refuser une invitation ne se faisait pas. Il espérait, cependant, que prétendre être trop occupé se faisait. Mais il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour réaliser que face à Lily Potter, sa détermination et ses pouvoirs, il allait falloir (et peut-être était-ce pour le mieux) plier. Il salua Adam d'un regard, eut un léger sourire pour les deux Potter en face de lui et s'en alla.

Entre leurs amis heureux de les retrouver et les journalistes qui voulaient une interview, la famille Potter mit un moment à réussir à sortir du Ministère. Hermione et Ron étaient partis annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leurs proches. Siobhan et Barney, après avoir été chaleureusement remercié par leurs amis, étaient sortis; Barney ramenant sa soeur, épuisée, chez eux. Adam était lui aussi parti, retournant au Colorado pour aller rassurer les amis de Lily là-bas. Cette dernière, après tout ce temps sans sa famille, n'était pas encore prête à leur dire au revoir. James, lui, était resté en arrière pour parler à Emily. Mais ils s'étaient regardés et n'avaient pas vraiment su quoi se dire. Ils s'étaient fixés un instant et s'étaient souhaités bonne chance pour la suite. James avait alors suivi sa famille, abasourdi et désorienté.

Tout s'était déroulé mieux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Ses parents étaient libres, sa soeur de retour et il s'était réconcilié avec Albus. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que le coût personnel avait été très élevé. Après tout, cela ne s'était fait qu'au prix de sa relation avec Emily et de la perte du futur qu'il considérait comme idéal, le seul futur qu'il avait jamais envisagé et il avait désormais l'impression d'être au bord de l'abîme, ignorant tout du nouveau chemin qui se déployait devant lui. Il rejoignit sa famille à l'extérieur du bâtiment, où ils l'attendaient tous. Une pluie fine et rapide tombait sur un Londres grisâtre et morne. Al, sa baguette en l'air, l'utilisait en tant que parapluie, mais Lily comme ses parents laissaient l'eau les rafraîchir lentement.

-Alors?, demanda Ginny. On rajoute une chaise de plus pour Emily au mariage?

James secoua la tête doucement et leva le visage vers le ciel, fermant les yeux et accueillant les gouttes. Une bonne pluie, voilà peut-être ce qu'il lui fallait. Un moment pour se recadrer, pour réfléchir. Un moment d'introspection. Un moment pour faire comme les plantes et s'abreuver d'eau en attendant le soleil.

-En tous cas, fit la voix claire de Lily, résonnant dans son obscurité, il nous faut des chaises de plus pour Adam, Siobhan et Barney.

James inspira à fond l'air frais et humide et, comprenant l'intention de Lily, sentit ses pensées s'alléger.

-Et pour Scorpius, aussi., continua t-il, revenant au présent, revenant à sa famille. Il ne voudra pas forcément venir, mais il l'a mérité.

Al s'approcha pour mettre son parapluie au dessus de leurs têtes, Lily lui prit le bras et les trois enfants Potter suivirent leurs parents jusque chez eux.

**...FIN...**


End file.
